


The Incredible Shrinking Deaky

by BohemianBeth



Series: It’s a Kind of Magic [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Deacury, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Magic, Maylor - Freeform, Shrinking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianBeth/pseuds/BohemianBeth
Summary: Paul is jealous of Freddie's relationship with John, so he enlists the help of a witch to cast a spell on the bassist making him shrink down to the size of a mouse. Now it's up to Freddie and the boys to keep cute mini Deaky out of danger and reverse the spell before it's too late. Deacury/Maylor and lots of fun fluff!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my new story! This is my first time writing a Deacury/Maylor ship even though I've wanted to do it for a while now. The focus will be mostly on Deacury and it will mainly be in John's POV. I have another fantasy book planned that will pay equal attention to both relationships and go into each of the boys' POVs like Rebels of Rhye. So if you're not interested in Deacury or Maylor, turn back now! For those of you still here, let's get through some quick disclaimers. This is an AU so obviously none of it is accurate. Please be respectful and know that I don't mean any harm and just want to have some fun writing this for fellow Queen fans. Don't send this story to Queen members or anyone associated to Queen or anyone else who might find this offensive. I own nothing. This story will be cross posted on my Wattpad account account beth_lynn. With all that out of way, enjoy!

_John's POV_

I couldn't sleep. Even though Paul told me I had the warmest room in the farmhouse because it was the smallest, I was still freezing. Wasn't it supposed to be summer? Why was I so cold? I shivered, pulling another blanket over my body. Were the others' teeth chattering in their own rooms? Allegedly their rooms were colder than mine because they were bigger, but I was starting to have my doubts in what Paul would tell me.

Unlike Roger who absolutely despised the bloke from the moment we met him, Brian and I tried to give our new manager a chance, but my patience was starting to wear thin. For one thing, Paul treated us like dirt while putting Freddie up on a pedestal and catering to his every whim. Even though Freddie seemed oblivious to Paul's lustful stares and constant flirting, the rest of us certainly weren't. Roger was quite vocal about his hatred toward Paul, but I doubted he felt the same stinging pouts of jealousy ripple through his chest whenever Paul advanced on Freddie.

I wasn't sure when I started to develop feelings for our frontman, but all I knew was that I had somehow fallen madly for him. I would never tell him about my feelings because I knew it was hopeless. Freddie would never love me back. He was beautiful, charming and so talented that it blew my mind. Then there was me. Shy little Deaky who no one seemed to notice. It was a miracle the band even kept me around and didn't trade me in for a better bassist. I was nothing special and somehow these three extraordinary guys not only worked with me but also befriended me. If I told Freddie I loved him, I could ruin the friendship and possibly break up the band. That could never happen.

2:39 AM. There was no point in trying to sleep. With a blanket still wrapped around my body, I wandered upstairs to fetch myself a warm drink. Brian was surprisingly awake as well, standing in front of the cupboard. I recalled the drama that had occurred earlier this afternoon involving a scuffle with Roger. It appeared as though the situation had not resolved itself.

"Roger please!" Brian cried, "It's been eight bloody hours. You've proven your point."

"Is he still in there?" I gasped.

"Hi Deaky!" Roger's voice was muffled from the inside of the cupboard. I had to give the man credit. He really wanted his car song on the album. I figured he had come out hours ago when I left to work on my new song and avoid further confrontation. As much as I was loving how  _You're my Best Friend_ was coming along, I had to side with Roger because of his determination.

"I think after all this your song deserves to on the album." I caved, "Now please come out. I know you can't see Brian's face but he's really distraught. He's worried about your safety, and I am too."

"I need to hear it from Freddie." Roger replied, "Then I'll come out."

There was no convincing him. I didn't even know why Brian was bothering to try. If I were him, I'd just go to bed and let this whole thing blow over. Then again Brian was only concerned that Roger was going to suffocate or starve in that cupboard if he stayed in that cramped space any longer.

I glanced over to Freddie's room only to see that the door was wide open. Curiously, I peeked inside, but the room was empty. "Bri, have you seen Freddie?"

"He's across the way in the barn working on a song. He said he couldn't sleep until it was finished. I swear he's just as stubborn as this one!" Brian knocked on the cupboard in another desperate attempt to persuade Roger to give up his suicide mission.

Since we were all awake, I decided to fix myself a mug of coffee. Roger could spend the rest of his life in that cupboard, but if he wrecked the coffee machine then there would be serious trouble. I decided to make a mug for Freddie as well. Here I was downstairs trying to sleep while he was working very hard on his music. He could probably use a pick me up and coffee seemed suiting.

"Roger, Deaky is making you coffee." Brian assumed, "If you come out you can have some. You haven't had anything to eat or drink since you've been in there."

I froze, suddenly feeling bad for not considering Roger and Brian. "Um, actually I was going to bring this to Freddie, but I can make two more mugs for you if you'd like."

"That's okay, Deaky." Roger said, "Bribery is below me. Tell Freddie to either put my song on the album or go fuck himself."

I ignored that comment and turned to Brian. "Do you want a mug, Bri?"

"No, I'm sorry I thought it was for us. I'll make my own so you don't have to bother. You go see Fred, okay. Maybe you can convince him to put an end to this madness by giving into Roger's demands. You're the only one in this band he actually listens to."

"Freddie doesn't listen to me." I sighed. I had been giving him hints that I liked him, but he never seemed to catch on. Although I preferred to keep it that way for now for fear of rejection or straining relations in the band.

"Freddie thinks you're cute." Roger blurted. I nearly dropped the mugs. If only that were true and Roger wasn't full of rubbish! If there was anyone Freddie found cute, it would probably be Roger. When the blonde wasn't throwing tantrums and locking himself in cupboards, he could be funny and bubbly and an overall joy to be around. Plus he had wide blue eyes to die for, but of course they didn't make me melt like a certain pair of sparkling dark Persian eyes that would haunt my dreams.

I wrapped my blanket around my body even tighter as I briskly strolled through the windy summer night, my bare feet squishing in the mud. How could Freddie ever think I'm cute? I was an absolute mess who just rolled out of bed. I considered at least brushing my frizzy hair before going to see him, but decided not to chicken out. I had to face the music. Literally. I could hear the piano before I even entered the barn. I paused at the doorway simply marveling over the magnificence that was Freddie Mercury. The sight of Freddie at the piano was breathtaking. His fingers with certain nails coated in black polish traveled across the keys with such poise. Freddie's eyes were closed as he was completely focused on his music. Large pearly white teeth poked out from beneath his upper lips as he opened his mouth slightly when he paused to write down lyrics. I thought about what it would be like to kiss those lips and I shuddered. Moonlight passed through the window, illuminating Freddie's olive skin making him look otherworldly, and he had an otherworldly voice to match his features. I had heard Freddie sing countless times, but it would always feel so unreal. While I was still cold with the blanket around myself, I highly doubted it the chilly wind causing my goosebumps.

"Love of my life." I whispered softly, wishing those words were meant for me as he sang them with such sadness and conviction. Suddenly Freddie looked up and stared directly at me. I nearly died.

Then another voice spoke up and I realized we weren't alone. Paul was also seated in the corner of the room, resting on an armchair with a cigarette sticking out of his mouth. "That's beautiful." He said walking over to the piano, "What's it called?" I didn't appreciate the way Paul stared at Freddie like he was a piece of meat.

Freddie broke eye contact with me, his high cheekbones flushing. "It's called Love of My Life. I wrote it for a good friend of mine." He looked down at the lyrics as he spoke. My heart skipped a beat, but I told it to stop. The song wasn't for me. Freddie had many friends. It could be about any of them. Meanwhile, Paul put his cigarette out in the ashtray. "If you say so."

In what seemed to happen in slow motion, Paul leaned down at and kissed Freddie. I wanted to gag, but I just stood there incapable of moving, tears streaming down my face. The long forgotten coffee mugs slipped from my hands and spilled onto the floor, but I didn't care. The song was for Paul! How could I ever believe it was for me? I should have been preparing myself for this bitter heartbreaking blow.

Freddie pulled away, but the damage was done. There was no reason for me to be here. On shaky legs, I turned to leave, but I didn't get very far before I heard his sweet voice called for me. "John!"

I looked back. Paul still had his arms around Freddie's waist. Why should I bother going back in there? "Don't worry about him." Paul dismissed, "He's just a distraction."

I gasped when Freddie smacked Paul right across the cheek leaving a red mark. "You're fired, Prenter!"

"What?" Paul and I cried in unison.

"You heard me, darling. Get the fuck out of here. I never want to see you again. I'll pay you your dues at the end of the month, but then we're done. I want you long gone by sunrise. How dare you kiss me without my consent and then refer to Deaky like that!" I had never seen Freddie this angry, but Paul was equally as infuriated.

He glanced back at me with a murderous glare that made me shudder. "I see how it is." Paul growled, "You are making a big mistake, Mercury, choosing your forgettable mousy bassist over me. You'll regret this decision."

I opened my mouth to tell him that he was mistaken. Freddie wasn't interested in me. The only reason I remained quiet was because I wanted it to be true so badly. With every fiber of my being I wanted Freddie to love me back because he was the love of my life and hearing his song made my feelings grow even stronger if that were possible.

Proving how pathetic I was, Paul knocked me down with just the flick of a wrist. I fell into the mud, feeling absolutely miserable. Now towering over me, Paul exclaimed, "You don't deserve him, you little—"

The next thing I knew, Paul landed in the mud alongside me. Freddie had pushed him to the ground. "Touch him again and I'll castrate you, Prenter, you hear me!"

Paul muttered something about getting his revenge as he dusted himself off and stormed away in a rage. I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked up at Freddie. How could I face him after being humiliated by Paul and hearing that beautiful love song and knowing it would never be for me?

"Are you okay, Deaky?" It was so surprising how his voice shifted from the vicious tone he had used with Paul to this gentle soft one. When I didn't answer, Freddie pulled me up to my feet. I bent down to retrieve the muddy blanket that had fallen from around my body, but Freddie snatched it first. "This thing is filthy. I'm not letting you touch it until we get it washed. You should only be using the cleanest and fluffiest of blankets and nothing less."

"B-but...I'm cold." I stuttered.

"I think I can do something about that, darling." Freddie took my hand and guided me back into the barn. Still not letting go of my hand, he took a seat on the piano bench. I let out an embarrassingly high squeal as Freddie dragged me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me. He smirked. "You've been holding back on us, John. With those pipes, you can really give Roger a run for his money." He flicked my nose playfully.

My heart was racing. Freddie was always flirtatious and loved giving hugs and affectionate touches to his friends, but we had never been this intimate before. I never imagined I'd ever be this close to him. Our faces were mere inches apart. This had to be one of my dreams. Freddie pulled me even closer, cuddling me like a teddy bear. "Are you warmer yet, my love?"

"W-what?"

"You said you were cold and you were shivering." he clarified, "Are you warmer now that I'm holding you?"

"No, that part I heard. I just could've sworn that you called me..." My voice trailed as I stared into Freddie's eyes. "My love?" He whispered with a timid closed lipped smile. I nodded, choking back on my tears of joy. He couldn't mean it.

"I love you, Deaky. I've wanted to tell you for the longest time, but I was scared that you'd reject me. I wrote that song for you because you are the love of my life. I didn't want you to find out like this. When Paul thought the song was for him and kissed me and then treated you so horribly, I couldn't help but lose my temper and it led to where we are now.  I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way. We can forget this conversation ever happened."

"I—You—What—But—I..." I couldn't get my words out. It was like I was having a stroke or something.

"Breath, darling, breath." Freddie said gently. He patiently waited for me to pull myself together, occasionally reaching up to brush the rolling tears from my cheeks.

"Do you really...L word me?"

"I don't L word you. I  _love_  you." Freddie declared.

Not sure where I got my sudden surge of courage, I craned my neck, and brushed my lips up against Freddie's, but this kiss wasn't forceful like Paul's. It was gentle and sweet. He kissed back with a passion. This was everything I imagined it to be and so much more.

"I should have told you sooner." Freddie laughed, "Will you have me, John? Will you be the love of my life?"

"I can't believe this happening!" I exclaimed, "I love you, Freddie. I promise I'll try to be everything you deserve."

Freddie frowned. "Don't you dare listen to anything Prenter had to say. He had no right to speak to you like that and he had some nerve laying a hand on you. You are everything I could ever desire, and you deserve the very best. I promise to treat you better than a prince."

"Does this mean we're boyfriends?" I giggled.

"If that's what you want, my love."

Dreams do come true! I answered Freddie's question with another hungry kiss. Now that I finally had him, I couldn't get enough of this.

Freddie sighed contentedly. "Do you want to go rub our happiness in Brian and Roger's faces? You know it's a rule that we don't keep band secrets, so we're going to have to tell them eventually."

The events from only moments earlier now seemed like years ago. "Roger is still in the cupboard! Freddie, just let him have the song on the album otherwise he'll starve to death in there."

"Fine, but only because I can't say no to you, and if he dies in there we won't have a drummer."

I shifted to get up off his lap, but Freddie rose first, cradling me in his arms. I protested, but Freddie was persistent. "I'm not letting you run through the mud without any shoes on, my dear. You're not an animal." I decided that I had no other choice than to enjoy the ride. Freddie was stronger than he looked to be able to carry me like this. I was taller than him. Still, it felt nice to be so secure and protected. I could really get used to having him baby me like this.

"Do you want me to put you down now?" Freddie asked when we reached the farmhouse. I shook my head, clinging to him like a koala. "I was hoping you'd say no." He kissed me again. "Let's go see how Brian reacts to me walking in holding you like this. Maybe what he has to say will make Roger curious enough to leave the cupboard to see it with his own eyes."

Brian was still standing next to the cupboard, his back to us. "Roger, this is ridiculous! Even if you do get your song on the album, will it really be worth all this hassle?"

I cleared my throat to get the guitarist's attention, but Freddie shushed me. "This is fun to watch." He whispered, "He's been in there this entire time. What's another few minutes?"

"I don't understand it, Bri!" Roger responded, "Why don't you like the song? You're my boyfriend, you're supposed to be on my side."

Freddie and I both gasped at Roger's admission making Brian turn around. He looked completely mortified which could only mean that it was true. So much for no band secrets! These two were dating behind our backs.

"And you were too fucking daft to even realize that the song was about you." Roger continued, unaware that Brian wasn't alone on the other side of the cupboard.

"Rog, shut up!" Brian hissed as Freddie suppressed a snicker. I felt the vibration of his stifled laughter against his chest as he held me.

"I mean I told you it was a metaphor, but you clearly didn't get it." Roger ignored Brian and went on, "The car is  _you_. I'm in love with you, not the bloody car!"

I couldn't help it. The strange look of adoration combined with embarrassment on Brian's reddening face was too much for me. I sputtered into a fit of laughter, guffawing so loud that it was infectious and Freddie joined me.

"Why the hell are you laughing at me?" Roger cried.

"I'm not laughing." Brian said, "I would never laugh at you, baby. Freddie and Deaky heard your little declaration of love. It looks like we're out of the closet...or should I say cupboard."

"You're just saying that so I'll open the door to see if they're really here."

"No we're here, darling." Freddie laughed, "And I always knew you had a thing for poodles."

"Very funny, Brian. I never knew you could do such a good Freddie impression, but it's not good enough to fool me."

"You're an idiot." Brian said.

"Brian, darling, that's no way to talk to your lover. After all, if you upset him, he may not put his hand on your grease gun tonight." Freddie teased. He looked down at me and winked, and I quivered with the implications of his mocking. Being with Freddie meant much more than just kissing and I looked forward to whatever he wanted to try with me.

The cupboard door was opened ajar and Roger poked his head out slightly. "Fuck!" he shouted realizing that he'd been outed.

"It's really no big deal if you two are together." I assured them. I really was happy for my friends. To make them feel more at ease, I gestured to the intimate position I was in locked in Freddie's arms. "Look at us! As of a few minutes ago, Freddie and I are together too."

"That we are. Deaky is the love of my life, and now he's all mine." Freddie proceeded to plant kisses all over my face and making me giggle.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Brian congratulated us.

"I told you he thought you were cute." Roger reminded me.

"Enough about us." Freddie dismissed, "How long have you been in love with you curly haired car?"

"We've been having on and off flings since Smile, but decided to make it official about a year ago." Brian admitted, "And now that we know what the song is really about, if you don't agree to put it on the album, I'll squeeze myself in that cupboard alongside Roger."

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said cringing at the thought of the two of them getting stuck in there or breaking it.

"So you like it?" Roger's grin was too adorable. "I would've liked it from the start if you had let me known it was written for me." Brian leaned down to give his boyfriend a kiss.

"You win, dear. I'm in Love With my Guitarist goes on the album." Freddie said looking down at me as he purposefully announced the wrong song title.

"I'm in love with my frontman." I yawned.

Freddie ruffled a hand through my hair as my eyes fluttered shut. "Now if you two lovebirds will excuse me, I need to get this sleepyhead to bed. A well rested Deaky is a happy Deaky."

"They may just be cuter than us." Roger cooed, "Bri, how come you never hold me like that?"

I didn't get to hear Brian's response as Freddie whisked me away into his room. Surprisingly, his room was much warmer than mine downstairs. Paul was such a liar! The smaller rooms were not less cold at night. I didn't want to think about Paul and the way he dared to kiss my Freddie. Good riddance! I made myself comfortable in Freddie's bed, basking in his familiar scent and nearly fell asleep. Before I could completely doze off, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around me.

"Today may just be one of my best days, but I have a feeling it will only get better from here." Freddie whispered, "Goodnight, my love."

"Prenter's gone, right?" I drawled.

"He won't hurt you again, John. I fired him. It was something I should have done a long time ago. I won't let anything bad ever happen to you. You can always feel safe with me."

The last thought that flickered through my mind was the fury on Paul's face as he said something under his breath about getting his revenge. But I had my Freddie now. Nothing could go wrong, right?


	2. One Year Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going great for Deaky until Paul finds him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m surprised anyone is actually reading this, but I feel like continuing because why not? At the time of writing this, I kid you not I have exactly 39 Kudos and that makes me so happy. Thanks everyone! I really appreciate you taking the time to read my work.

It’s been a little over the year since Freddie and I started dating, and things have never been better. Our band has achieved more success than we could ever imagine with the debut of _A Night at the Opera_. We even had the chance to tour the world and confirmed a deal to do it again after the release of our next album _A Day at The Races._ I was worried that we wouldn’t be able to top its predecessor, but my bandmates proved me wrong delivering songs like _Somebody to Love, Tie Your Mother Down_ and even Roger’s followup to _I’m in Love with my Car, Drowse._ Their superior song writing skills made me feel self conscious about my song _You and I_ , but Freddie and Brian deemed it album worthy. Roger, on the other hand, wanted the slot to go to another song he had written called _I’m Still in Love With my Car_ , but I think he was joking. 

 

Not that I would ever complain, but between touring and working on music, Freddie and I barely had any time to ourselves. That was why I was so pleased when he suggested we go for a romantic picnic in a secluded park just outside of Kensington. It was very desolate, so our hats and glasses to disguise our identities from the press and crazed fans thankfully weren’t needed. We made a band decision to keep our sexual orientations a secret so it wouldn’t hinder our success. Sadly, people weren’t very accepting of homosexuality and would likely boycott a band called Queen consisting of four gay men. I prayed that one day the world we be more accepting and welcoming, but 1976 was not that time. 

 

“I hope this is alright, darling.” Freddie said as he set up the red and white checkered blanket, “I wanted to wine and dine you at the Ritz like a proper good old fashioned lover boy would, but that would draw too much attention.” 

 

“This is perfect, Freddie.” I said, giving him a kiss. I sighed and looked up at the bright blue sky. “It’s a beautiful day and I get to spend it with the most beautiful man in the world!” 

 

“Aren’t you sweet.” Freddie cooed. 

 

“It’s true.” I giggled as I sat down next to him on the blanket. 

 

“I was thinking of cutting my hair.” Freddie remarked trailing a hand through his black locks, “Would I still be as beautiful?” 

 

“Always.” I agreed, reaching into the picnic basket. Oh my God! “You packed cheese on toast! You packed cheese on toast! Best boyfriend ever!” I squealed. I wrapped my arms around him and tackled him down against the blanket, kissing him all over. “Deaky.” Freddie laughed, returning the affection. “I love you so fucking much!” “I love you more.” I exclaimed, sitting up so I could nibble on my favorite food that Freddie had so graciously provided. 

 

“I also packed us the cliche strawberries and chocolate, but I have a feeling you’ll only want the cheese toast.” Freddie knew me so well. He poured us both a glass of wine and took out a tin of caviar for himself. I rolled my eyes. “You really did want to take me to the Ritz, didn’t you?” 

 

“The more I think about it, the more I realize that this is a much better idea.” Freddie remarked, “They don’t offer cheese on toast on the menu there.” 

 

Before I could respond, we heard a soft meow in the distance. Freddie looked up eagerly. “Is that a cat?” “Last time I checked cats meow, so it can’t be any other animal.” I reasoned. 

 

And then the cat lover gave me puppy dog eyes. I could see where this was going. “Deaky?” He whispered in the softest sweetest voice imaginable, “Let’s adopt it!” 

 

“No!” I stood my ground, “Freddie, we already have six cats. We can’t take in anymore.” 

 

“I bet you’ll change your mind when I find that kitty and bring it back here for you to see how cute it is.” 

 

“How do you even know it’s a stray? What if it’s a runaway and someone is out there looking for it?” 

 

However, Freddie was already getting up before the thought could cross his mind. “Don’t go anywhere, my love, I’ll be right back.” 

 

“Oh Freddie, what am I going to do with you.” I laughed as he ran off to chase his cat like Alice and the White Rabbit. I loved that idiot unconditionally. Taking another bite of the cheese on toast he brought for me, I thought about how wonderful it was to have Freddie all to myself for this past year. Life just couldn’t get any better. 

 

As soon as Freddie had wandered out of site in search of the cat, a sinister figure emerged from the bushes. The slice of toast fell from my shaking hands and onto the floor. I couldn’t stop trembling as I stared up at Paul who was somehow formidable despite the ridiculous camouflage getup to blend in with the trees and bushes. “Finally!” He exclaimed, “I’ve been waiting over a year to get you on your own. Freddie just won’t stop fawning over you and literally never leaves your side.” 

 

I opened my mouth to scream for help, but it was too late. Paul placed a napkin over my nose and mouth. I breathed in a toxic scent and blacked out. 

 

***

 

“Oh, Freddie,” I drawled with a soft yawn, “I dreamt that we were having this wonderful romantic picnic with cheese toast, and then you ran off to find a cat and—“ I stopped myself when I realized that I wasn’t in my soft warm bed. Instead I was in someone’s dingy basement, handcuffed to the stairwell railing. I fell into a complete panic as the events from earlier came back to me. This was Paul’s revenge. He was probably going to torture and kill me. What would happen to Queen if I died? They could probably find a replacement bassist, but could they emotionally continue without me? I was Brian and Roger’s best friend, so it would no doubt impact them. My absence would surely break Freddie’s heart. Poor Freddie! He would blame himself for this because he left me for just a few seconds. How pathetic that the minute he turned his back, I was kidnapped! I hoped the three of them were able to find peace and move on without me, but I would miss them so much, especially my Freddie. 

 

The door overhead opened letting in a stream of light. Paul rushed down the stairs followed by a mysterious woman with long black hair and black lipstick. She wore a matching black dress and stiletto boots which made a very distinct clinking sound as she traveled down the stairs. I thought of Brian’s Stormtrooper in Stilettos song. I’d probably never see my fellow guitarist ever again. I didn’t want to cry in front of Paul and this woman, but I was close. 

 

“He’s awake!” Paul proclaimed, “Now you can work your magic, Evanora!” 

 

“Alright.” Evanora said, “You paid me to cast only one spell, so choose wisely.” 

 

“A-are you a witch?” I cried. 

 

“Is it that obvious?” She retorted, “I am Evanora, an all purpose witch. You can hire me to cast spells or brew potions. Here’s my business card.” She placed her card into my shirt pocket. “I also do children’s birthday parties.” 

 

“Alright, now that we are all acquainted, we can get on with the show.” Paul said rubbing his hands together excitedly like a scheming villain, “Evanora, make him forget Freddie.” 

 

“T-that’s it?” I stammered, not sure if I should be relieved or not, “That’s all you’re going to do?” If Paul let me out of here alive, I would just meet Freddie again and re-fall in love with him. No harm done, right? 

 

“I told you I’m an all purpose witch. You’ll need to seek the assistance of an amnesia witch or wizard for that.” Evanora stated. 

 

“Wait. You can specialize?” The thought of specializing in magic was ridiculous, but I didn’t question the realness of any of this. 

 

“Oh yes. There’s all types of witches and wizards out there. I even know of a Wishing Wizard who resides in a wishing well and uses his magic to grant wishes.” Evanora said, “Anyway, I just do the general stuff like turning water into wine and giving people chronic hiccups that are guaranteed to last an eternity.” 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me this _before_ I paid you?” Paul snapped. 

 

Evanora shrugged. “No refunds. Do you want me to give him hiccups or not?” 

 

“Look, this little pipsqueak stole my man! Is there anything you can do to split the two of them up?” 

 

“I’m not a love witch.” Evanora explained, “Relationships are out of my forte. You might want to seek a therapist.” 

 

“Fine I’ll just have to kill him.” Paul decided smirking as he noticed my eyes watering with tears. 

“You’re not killing anyone in my basement. I’m not going back to prison.” Evanora said. 

 

“B-back?” I squeaked. Not only was Evanora a witch, but she was also a convicted felon! If I wasn’t scared before, I was certainly terrified now.

 

“Well then what the hell am I going to do?” Paul cried. 

 

“Let me go!” I suggested. 

 

“No, we will not let you go.” He said sternly. 

 

“Let him go!” Evanora pleaded on my behalf. 

 

Paul shook his head. "I wish you had told me you were utterly useless beforehand. What kind of a witch can't meddle in people's lives?"

 

"Let's brainstorm to come up with a spell I can cast even though you should have had a specific spell in mind already before you hired me. Tell me about this man you two are fighting over."

 

"There is no fight." I said, "Freddie is my boyfriend and Paul is just jealous."

 

"You lying little weasel!" Paul shouted, "Freddie belongs to me. He just doesn't realize it yet. Evanora is going to help him come to his senses."

 

"Please, Evanora," I decided to reason with her, "if you help me escape, I'll pay you triple whatever Paul gave you." With my incoming money from the album sales and tour revenue there was no doubt I couldn't offer whatever amount she named. If the price was too high, I could always turn to Freddie who made even more than me. Although I really didn't want it to come to that.

 

"When I accepted the money, I gave Paul my sacred vow as a witch. I am bound by whatever he chooses. Your fate rests in his hands." Evanora said, "So let's continue with our brainstorm. What does Freddie like to do?"

 

"He's a singer." Paul said. 

 

"He has the voice of an angel." I sighed, as it dawned upon me that I might never hear that beautifully rich and powerful voice ever again.

 

"I could make him go deaf. Singers tend to not hang around people without hearing for too long." Evanora offered ignoring my tears and pleas.

 

"Freddie will just feel bad for the lad and keep him around out of sympathy." Paul thankfully dismissed the idea.

 

"Do you know of any serious deal breakers that could end the relationship? Obviously the two of them can't have children, so I can't cast a spell to make him infertile." Evanora scratched her chin in consideration, "Let's see...I can cast a spell that forces him to always chew with his mouth open. That's a common pet peeve. I'm sure it'll drive Freddie nuts."

 

"Make him deadly allergic to cats." Paul blurted.

 

I cringed at the thought. Sure all of Freddie's cats could be overbearing and difficult to handle at times but they were so fluffy and cute and Freddie absolutely adored them. It always made me so happy to see how much joy the cats brought him. If I were deathly allergic, he would be forced to give them up. I couldn't put that burden on Freddie. I would have to leave him. That was exactly what Paul wanted.

 

"I can't do much involving animals. You would have to seek a creature witch or wizard. Those are some crazy folks you do not want to cross. They can turn people into animals." Evanora rambled.

 

"So what can you do to make Freddie have to choose between his bassist and his cats because at the end of the day we all know he will choose his cats." Paul ventured.

 

Was it true? Freddie loved me, but he also loved his cats. It would be a difficult choice for him to make. A choice I did not want him to suffer through.

 

"What if I tweak your original idea so it fits my magic abilities?" Evanora concluded, "Instead of the cats being a threat to John's life because of a deadly allergy, they'll pose a threat because of his size. I can shrink him down to the size of a mouse. Granted I've never actually used the shrinking spell before, but there is a first time for everything."

 

"No!" I cried, "I don't want to be small. What if I get crushed or eaten or—"

 

"—That is the spell I want." Paul cut off my list of concerns, "Evanora, you are not so useless after all.”

 

“Glad I could help.” She said, striding over to where I was crouched by the stairwell. Unable to escape because I was cuffed to the railing, I tried one last time to plead. “I’m begging you.” My voice cracked, “Don’t do this, Evanora.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, wiping the tears from my cheeks. Then she snapped her fingers and there was deafening explosion of bright white light. A strange tingling sensation ran through my entire body before I blacked out again. 

 

“Ohhh! Look how cute he is!” Evanora sounded like she was screaming, her voice banged across my eardrums like Roger on his drum set. I opened my eyes with a splitting headache. The first thing I noticed was that I was no longer chained to the stairwell. The cuff dangled high above my head. The railing it was attached to was now as tall as a tree. Climbing the stairs now would be the equivalent of climbing a mountain. She must have cast the spell. I was tiny. All I could see of Evanora were her giant stiletto boots that could so easily stomp me out of existence. If I craned my neck upward in an uncomfortable position it would allow my eyes to travel high enough to meet her face, but it seemed so very big and far away. I began to hyperventilate. Just the scope of my new world was so intimidating. Everything around me stretched upward seeming to travel for miles and miles higher than the eye could see. I was so small in comparison to it all. 

 

The knocking on the door was too loud on my little ears. I covered them and tried to keep from trembling. When Paul spoke, his voice carried the same volume as Evanora’s. “Who’s at the door? Were you expecting company?”

 

If I could barely handle the noise of two people talking and someone knocking at the door, how could I ever perform in a rock concert, one of the loudest venues one could imagine? My career was over. Nobody would pay to see a bassist whose guitar could crush him. Queen would have to find a replacement, and Freddie would leave me if his cats didn’t eat me first. 

 

I screamed as Paul’s enormous foot stepped over my body, inches away from slamming down on me and killing me on impact. I felt a vibration with each thundering step he took until he was up the stairs to answer whoever was at the door. “Evanora, we have a problem!” He called. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now poor Deaky is tiny and afraid! How will Freddie and the others react? Will he ever get back to normal? And who is at the door? Stay tuned! Also quick note Evanora is not related to the Wicked Witch of the West. I just couldn’t come up with a decent witch name. Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Don't You Hear me Calling You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Roger save Deaky, but how will Freddie react to his new tiny boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm warning you now this chapter is super fluffy! Get ready for a cuteness overload!!!

_Roger's POV_

I let out an obnoxious yawn as I drummed my fingers against the armrest of the passenger seat of Brian's car. Usually I loved road trips, but that was because I was normally the one driving. Being a passenger was so boring. I found myself absentmindedly staring at Brian as he drove painfully slowly. If he wasn't total eye candy I'd probably strangle him for torturing me with this ridiculously slow driving.

"Problem?" Brian asked catching onto my wandering eyes.

"You're driving too slow." I complained, "Let me drive. Please please please."

He shook his head. "You don't even know where we're going." That was only because he refused to tell me where this road trip would take us. I was beginning to question why I agreed to tag along on this little adventure if you wanted to call it that. "Why don't you tell me where we're going? You know I hate surprises. I feel like we've been in this car for hours."

"It's only been ten minutes since we've left the flat, Roger. Believe me, love, it will be worth it when we get there." Brian reached for the radio knob, "Here, maybe some music will make the ride go by faster." He turned through the staticky stations until he got a signal.

'... _Gallileo, Gallileo, figaro, magnifico...'_

"That singer has a really high voice." I found myself giggling, "I wonder if he's also the drummer." 

"What do you think of the guitarist though?" Brian asked with a wink.

"I think he's super—"

Out of nowhere, a truck cut in front of us and we were nearly hit head on. My startled scream matched the same pitch as my  _"For meeee!"_  high note playing on the radio. Without thinking, I rolled the window down and gave the truck driver the middle finger. "You almost killed us, you asshole!" I shouted, "And if Brian dies, who will take care of the badgers?"

"Roger, calm down!" Brian urged, "Be thankful no one got hurt and—Oh my God! Prenter's the driver."

I saw the face of our ex-manager through his rearview window and gasped. Not only was Paul driving the car, but he also had someone in the passenger seat. I thought I was seeing things. After all I had horrible eyesight. "P-Please tell me that's not Deaky." I cried.

"I think it is." Brian whispered, "And it looks like he's passed out. Paul must have kidnapped him!"

"What should we do, Bri? We can't let him get away with whatever he's doing to our Deaks." I exclaimed.

"Change of plans. Let's follow him and see what he's up to. As soon as we pass a payphone, we'll call the police."

"No!" I protested, "The police won't save John in time. It up to us. Now either let me drive or speed up because we can't let him get away!"

"Rog, if I tailgate, then Paul will know that he's being followed."

"You're right." I humphed, "Just when I thought things were getting more exciting you have to spoil the fun."

"Roger, this is serious. John could be in big trouble. We don't know what Paul wants with him. We could get hurt. That's why it's important that we keep our distance and be very careful. I also think it's a good idea to get the police involved, but there is no way of contacting them without a phone, so we are on our own for now."

"If only there was a type of phone we could carry around in our pockets so we could call people whenever the fuck we felt like it." I sighed. That idea was far fetched and would probably never happen in my lifetime.

' _Anyway the wind blows...'_ The song concluded. Brian turned off the radio before my satisfying bong ending much to my dismay. He claimed that playing music might catch Paul's attention. We spent the rest of the drive in silence, following Paul's truck at the slowest pace imaginable. Operation Cheese Toast was turning out to be a snooze fest.

However things seemed to pick up when Paul parked his truck in front of a mysterious house on an isolated street. Brian stopped the car not too far from where Paul was parked so we could watch what was happening and form a plan on how to save John.

Paul got out of the car and dragged an unconscious Deaky behind him. I noticed the gun sticking out of Paul's pocket and cringed. "He has a gun, Bri!" I hissed, "Let's get out and take him by surprise. We're charging from behind so he'll never see us coming."

"He has a gun." Brian repeated, "We need to be strategic about this so we don't get hurt."

"Who is that?" I watched as a mysterious woman dressed in all black opened the door and let Paul and Deaky inside. She shut the door behind her. "Damn it! We missed our chance. They're probably going to kill John in that house!" I turned to Brian who was writing something down on a pad of paper. "Our best friend is being held hostage! Now is not the time to be writing a new song!" I scolded.

"I'm jotting down the address of the house, the woman's description, and Paul's license plate number." He explained, "We're going to the police, Roger. We can't handle this on our own."

"By the time we get to the police station or find a phone to call them, John will be dead!" I wailed, "Fuck that shit! Agent SportsCarDrums is going in!" I fiddled with the door only to realize that Brian had locked it. I easily unlocked it , but Brian grabbed me by the back of my shirt and dragged me back into the car.

"Agent SportsCarDrums?" He snickered, "Really Roger? Is that the best code name you name you can come up with?"

"I think it's an awesome name. Way better than yours, Agent SpaceBadgers39."

"Listen to me very carefully." Brian said sternly, "We're not playing secret agents. This is the real life. This isn't just fantasy. If you go out there, you could die. We want to save John, but we don't want to get ourselves into the same trouble he's in. Do you understand?"

I rolled my eyes. "We're wasting time, Bri. Let's go save Deaky!"

This time when I opened the car door, I made sure to jump out and run as fast as I could so Brian couldn't pull me back in like before. I reached the front door of the house and had already started to knock by the time Brian caught up with me. "Prenter!" I growled, "We know you're in there. Open up!"

"Rog, you're going to get us killed!" Brian cried.

Paul opened the door, his lips forming a tight frown beneath his mustache when he saw us. "Evanora, we have a problem!" He called to someone downstairs.

Not giving it any consideration, I socked Paul in the face. When he staggered backward from the blow, I shoved past him to get into the house. Brian hesitantly followed. "I never liked either of you!" Paul snarled, "Always hanging around Freddie like he's your friend or something."

"He is our friend!" I shouted, throwing another punch at Paul, "Our best friend." This time when he stumbled, he ended up tripping backwards and falling down the stairs leading to the basement. It may have killed him, but I was too angry to care right now. "Come on, Bri. Let's see where he's keeping Deaky."

_John's POV_

I had to run out of the way as the giant came tumbling down the stairs. Paul landed unconscious at the bottom. Now that I knew he was out cold and couldn't hurt me, I bravely approached the massive form. Just his face was bigger than my entire body. Evanora positioned herself down alongside Paul, checking his pulse. Her voice rang painfully in my ears. "Oh thank god he's not dead! I sure hope he doesn't sue me for this."

"You did what he asked, so your sacred witch vow thing has been fulfilled. You can change me back now." When Evanora didn't respond, I realized she couldn't hear me. My voice couldn't carry like before, so I would need to get closer to her. I maneuvered my way around Paul's head, scaling the first step of stairs. When I reached the second, I jumped up and grabbed onto the dangling cuff and finally steadied myself on the railing. It may have been just a banister, but one slip and I could fall to my doom. Still, my agile skills did the trick, and I was close enough to Evanora's ears so that she could hear me. "Evanora!" I shouted, "Please change me back."

I suddenly didn't feel as confident when she turned her head toward me. It was like looking up into the Eye of Sauron only there were two of them. Two humungous eyes were staring directly down at me. An icy chill ran down my spine. If she wanted to, she could kill me so easily. Or she could jar me and keep me as a pet. I was completely powerless.

"Roger, don't do anything!" I could hear a familiar voice coming from upstairs. It sounded like Brian only his voice was amplified like everything and everyone else. "I'm calling the police."

"Who's up there?" When Evanora was legitimately shouting, I thought for sure I would go deaf from the sound's powerful roar, "I'll have you know that everything I do here is legal and  _you're_  the ones breaking into my house!"

It was disorienting to see Evanora rise to her full height as she traveled up the stairs. Halfway up, she was intercepted by another giant. It was Roger! I wasn't sure if I should be relieved or not. On the one hand, Roger was here to save me. On the other hand, he was a giant. While he was one of my best friends, I was not necessarily excited to see him when I was in this state. The drummer often acted brash and violent. Normally these characteristics were just annoying at worst, but now any sort of abrupt movement from him could injure or kill me.

"Who the hell are you?" Evanora demanded.

"Where's Deaky?" Roger responded in a tone cold as ice.

"Look, I was only doing what Paul paid me to—"

"—I'm not fucking around, bitch! Where's my friend? What did you do to him?"

"I'm here!" I shouted, "I'm on the banister!" But it was no use. They wouldn't be able to hear me unless they were a few steps lower. I waved my hands, trying to catch Roger's attention as he interrogated Evanora.

"He made me cast a spell." Evanora explained, "Please, I was only doing what Paul wanted me to do."

"A spell? Like a magic spell?" Roger cried, "Do you think I'm fucking stupid? No more games. Where is John?"

"She's telling the truth!" I screamed, "Roger please! I'm on the banister. Don't you hear me calling you?"

"Paul was jealous of you two and wanted John out of the picture. I only offered him the spell of his choosing to make that possible." Evanora explained, clearly mistaking Roger for Freddie, "You can still have John, but he's a bit more delicate than what you're used to, and I would recommend keeping him far away from your cats." She glanced down at me. "You're a lucky boy, John. Freddie is much cuter than I imagined him to be."

"I'm not Freddie, but what you're saying makes sense. Paul would want to do something like that to split up John and Freddie, but that doesn't answer my question. Where's Deaky?" He followed her gaze in my direction but his eyes scanned the area above my head.

"I'm here!" I tried again, but my voice was growing hoarse.

Brian emerged at the tippy top of the stairwell stretching up so high I nearly got dizzy. The guitarist was probably the best suited person for dealing with me in this as Evanora put it "delicate" state because he was gentle and knew how to tend to baby animals. Regardless, his height made him appear more threatening than both Evanora and Roger. It was ridiculous because I knew Brian would never hurt me or anyone, but he was just so tall having been so before. He now looked like a tower with long long legs that seemed to never end.

"We're gonna have to handle this on our own." Brian said, "The police thought I was playing a prank. Apparently the man I was speaking to was a fan of ours and thought I was joking when I told him who I was and that our bassist had been kidnapped by our ex manager. He said that unless I put Freddie on the line he wasn't going to help me. Then he hung up on me."

"This witch bitch says Paul hired her to cast a spell on Deaky so that he could be with Freddie." Roger informed his boyfriend, "She's still not telling me where Deaky is."

"The police clearly aren't going to get involved, so if you show us where our friend is and let us go on our way, we won't press charges." Brian calmly told Evanora.

"He's on the banister." She replied.

"Yes!" I screamed frantically jumping and waving my arms, "Brian, Roger! Look over here!" When I was met with quizzical blank stares, I knew I had to step it up a notch. I was Freddie Mercury's boyfriend after all. My love did rub off on me in quite a few ways. I pushed my shoulders back with confidence and cleared my throat. "AYYY-OHHH!" I screamed as loud as I could just like Freddie would up on stage praying it would be enough to garner by bandmates' attention.

Roger's giant blue eyes widened even bigger when he finally spotted me much to my relief. "Holy shit! I'm tripping!"

"No, you're not. I see him too." Brian said.

"Then we're both tripping." Roger decided, "Why didn't you talk me out of doing shrooms, Bri?"

"We're not high." Brian turned to Evanora, "What did you do to him?"

"I cast a shrinking spell." Evanora replied, "By the way I'm Evanora, an all purpose witch. You can hire me for spells and potions and children's birthday parties. Here take my card."

Roger knocked the card out of her hand. "We don't want your fucking business card. We want you to make Deaky big again!"

"I'm an all purpose witch. Undoing spells is not something I'm capable of. You'll need to seek out the help of another witch or wizard who specializes in magical mistakes and reversals."

So it was reversible. Thank goodness! I didn't know what I would do if this were permanent.

"Well can you tell us where to find someone who can help us get Deaky back to normal?" Brian asked.

Before Evanora could reply, Paul began to stir, and the next thing I knew he was standing up. Roger was quick to act. Without warning, his hand came down and scooped me up, his fingers curling around me, encaging me. An image of a fearsome giant robot came to mind. That might actually make for a pretty neat album design. I'd have to run the idea by the guys once we sorted this whole thing out.

"Well, it looks like Deaky isn't here." Roger said abruptly as his fingers hid my small form from Paul, "I was wrong. Sorry for pushing you down the stairs, Paul. Let's get going, Bri."

I was bounced and jostled in Roger's hand as he and Brian swiftly left the house, carrying me away in the process. At last I was settled onto Roger's armrest as Brian started the car. I expected there to be lots of questions, but instead Roger decided to start an argument. "Damn it, Brian! If you had let me break into the house sooner, then I could've stopped that bitch from casting the spell." I winced and covered my ears not expecting Roger to raise his voice. "Please don't shout like that."

Roger cringed when he saw I was in pain. He bit down on his lip in sympathy. "I'm so sorry, Deaky. This is so fucked up."

"Are you okay, Deaky?" Brian asked in a softer voice that I appreciated.

"What kind of question is that?" Roger snapped, "Of course he's not okay. He's no bigger than my thumb."

"I'm okay." I exhaled, "I'm just...Well, everything is so big." I stared up at Brian and tried not to hyperventilate again. "Y-you're huge." I stammered.

"I tell him that every night." Roger smirked making Brian reach over to lightly smack him while turning red at the cheeks. Then he shifted his attention back to me.

"We're going to reverse this." Brian assured me, "All we have to do is find one of the special witches or wizards that Evanora told us about."

"And how the bloody hell are we going to do that?" Roger wondered, "It's not like witches and wizards are listed in the phonebook."

"Wasn't there a magic shop near Kensington Market where you and Freddie used to work?" Brian recalled, "We could start there."

At the mention of Freddie, I realized how worried he probably was. I completely disappeared on him. As horrifying as this was, getting back to normal would have to wait. My first priority was seeing Freddie and assuring him that I was alive. "Take me home." I said, "Freddie needs to know that I didn't abandon him."

"Are you sure?" Brian asked.

"I need to see Freddie." I insisted.

"If that's what you want. We'll take you home."

As the car rolled into motion, I nearly fell in between the seat. Thankfully, Roger caught me, and I spent the rest of the ride in his lap with both his hands securing me so I wouldn't fall again. It was like being in the lap of a god.

"So, Bri, before all this craziness went down, where were you planning on taking me?" Roger asked.

"It doesn't matter. I'll take you there another time." Brian dismissed.

"Where is there?" Roger pushed.

"Don't worry about it. We clearly have more important things to deal with. Are you feeling okay, Deaky? Want me to drive any slower?"

"You're driving slow enough already! I don't think it's possible to drive any slower than this." Roger responded for me, but I agreed with him. So long as I had Roger's hand securely cupped around me, the motion of the car didn't bother me at all.

"I'm fine." I insisted, "You can even speed up if you'd like." The sooner I was reunited with Freddie, the better.

"You should really let me drive." Roger complained.

"Just keep holding Deaky." Brian told him, "Don't worry. We'll be there soon!"

"Thanks for saving me." I sighed as I nestled into one of Roger's hands, "I was really scared and I still kind of am, but I think I'm feeling a little bit better now."

"That's good." Roger gently nudged me with one of his fingers, "When Evanora wasn't telling me where you were, I was nervous that something seriously bad had happened."

"Something seriously bad  _did_ happen." I laughed gesturing to myself, but I knew what he meant. He was scared that I had been murdered.

"We're going to keep you safe until you're back to normal, Deaks." Brian said purposefully speaking softly as he would with one of his bashful badgers, "But you need to let us know if we're accidentally hurting or scaring you. I can only imagine how intimidating everything must be for you now."

I nodded. I was glad he understood and was being so kind. Even Roger's soft touch as his hands encompassed me in his lap was oddly comforting. Freddie was the love of my life, but I appreciated the friendship I had with Brian and Roger as well. "I'll be okay." I assured them.

"You're tougher than you look, Deaky." Roger said, "You'll pull through. The next time I see Prenter though, I'm going to murder him."

"No. You're not." Brian said, "I'm not letting you go to prison. We can't have a rock band if our drummer is behind bars."

"You wouldn't last a day without me, May." Roger teased. Brian just rolled his eyes. "No killing anyone. Not even Prenter. Alright, Rog?"

"Whatever you say, Bri."

I wondered how Freddie would react to this mess. I was dying to see him, but I wasn't sure what to expect when I did. Would he still love me? That was a dumb question. Of course he'd still love me. This was temporary after all.

"Well here we are." Brian announced as he parked the car in front of our flat, "Rog, help Deaky out, okay?"

As I settled myself in Roger's hand again, Brian fumbled through the glove department in search of something. "What are you looking for?" I asked. "Just the spare key to your flat in case Fred's not home. He could be out looking for you."

"Why would you keep the spare key in your glove compartment? That's dumb." Roger remarked.

As I watched Brian groping around in the glove compartment like a blind man, I had a sudden realization. My newfound size could be an advantage in this situation. I crawled out of Roger's hand and hoisted myself up into the glove compartment. It was dark, but I could still make out the shapes. There was some loose change (the coins were each the size of my face), an oversized stick of gum, and a key nearly the size of my body toward the back where Brian was unable to reach. However, something else caught my attention before I could get to the key. I stared up at a box that could house me if I crouched in an uncomfortable position. I couldn't deny what was in here, but I still lifted the heavy lid to peek inside. "Oh my god!" I gasped when I saw the flickering gold ring. Was this for Roger?

"Deaky, are you okay in there?" Brian called.

"Y-Yeah I found the key." I quickly put the lid back into place and heaved the key out to Brian. I wouldn't say anything until I was alone with Brian because I didn't want to ruin the surprise for Roger. Of course I knew they couldn't legally get married, but it was still very exciting. Maybe we could finally come out to everyone aside from our close friends and family. I knew we'd lose fans, but deep down I knew that true fans wouldn't care and would continue to support us and we'd continue to make music together no matter what.

"Hopefully Freddie's home." Roger said, "Otherwise you're stuck with us."

"If he's out, then we'll leave him a note in case he comes back here looking for you, and then we'll take you to the magic shop like we originally planned." Brian strategized.

It would be a real letdown if I didn't get to see Freddie, but I knew he was probably out scouring the city for where I could have gone. I could only imagine how panicked he was. I wanted nothing more than to let him know that I was here.

Not bothering to knock, Brian used his key to unlock the door and showed himself in. Roger and I followed. Well, Roger followed, and I just clung to his thumb.

"Freddie?" Roger called, "Are you home? We have Deaky."

I stared down at the ground below me as we moved, watching the cats scurry past Roger's legs. From this bird's eye view they didn't seem too frightening. But then again, it was a long way down and things could appear completely different when I was staring up at the giant fur balls.

I heard a trail of piano music in the distance and it only seemed to grow louder as I was carried in the sound's direction. We stopped when we reached its source. Freddie sat behind the piano with tears streaming down his cheeks. Several glasses were resting atop the piano. He stopped playing for a moment to take a long swig from one of them. From the way he winced as it went down, I could tell it was something stronger than his usual fine wine.

 _"_ Oh Freddie!" I sighed wanting nothing more than to dry those tears and wrap my arms around him. Of course a comforting hug at this sizewould crush or suffocate me.

"Bri? Roger? When did you two get here?" Even after Roger unfurled his fingers, Freddie's large beautiful Persian eyes still glossed over me like I was the indivisible man. "It doesn't matter I suppose." Freddie answered his own question and with a great sadness in his voice the broke my heart continued, "nothing really matters."

"Please don't cry Freddie." I said as my teary boyfriend returnedto the piano.

"John left." He sobbed, "Everything was going great. I was about to propose, and he just took off without even saying goodbye."

"Freddie, I would never _—"_ My voice trailed as I truly comprehended his words. Did he just say propose? Even if it was an unofficial marriage, I never imagined Freddie loving me enough to be willing to tie the knot.

"And I suppose you two came here to tell me the good news and were expecting to celebrate our double engagement just like Brian and I planned." Freddie went on.

I felt my fleshy surroundings trembled beneath me as Roger shook with shock "W-What are you talking about, Fred? We're not engaged."

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better, dear. Brian told me everything. I know he drove you all the way back to university and took you to the music hall where you first met and got down on one knee."

"Holy shit!" At first I thought it was raining, but then I realized Roger was crying and his tears were flying down onto his hand where he held me.

"Damn it, Freddie!" Brian cried, "It was supposed to be a surprise!"

"What are you talking about, darling? Of course it was a surprise. I didn't breathe a word to Roger before now."

"W-we never made it..to the music hall because..." Roger sniffled as he walked me over the piano, gently letting me slide down and rest on one of the keys, "We were saving tiny Deaky from Paul and the witch who made him tiny."

As soon as I landed on the key, it made a sound catching Freddie's attention. He stared down at me in total disbelief blinking several times as if I would disappear. The expression on his massive face was unreadable. I couldn't tell if he was angry or concerned or—

"Oh my little, Deaky, I promise you I'm never letting you out of my site ever again, my darling." I yelped as Freddie picked me up and brought me to his lips, smooching my entire body in one puckered smolder. ' _I'm being kissed by a giant!'_ The surreal thought crossed my mind as I fell into a panic. It wasn't painful it was just overwhelming.

"Beelzebub!" I screamed our safe word as loud as I could.

"Fuck!" Freddie got the message and placed me down onto the middle c again. "I'm so sorry, John. I don't know what I was thinking. Did I hurt you, darling?"

I shook my head. I was more shocked than anything else, but the kisses were soft enough not to hurt me.

"Honestly I couldn't imagine you any cuter, and then this happened!" Freddie cooed, "How did this happen by the way?"

"You might want to sit down." I said not just because the story was hard to believe, but he'd be much less intimidating to me if he weren't standing all the way up there where I had to strain my voice to reach him.

_Brian's POV_

As soon as Roger put John down on the piano, I gestured for him to follow me back outside. Freddie and I planned to simultaneously propose to our boyfriends and then discuss as a band the prospect of coming out to our fans as well as the press. We wouldn't do it unless all four of us agreed.

Of course Paul had to ruin everything by kidnapping Deaky, but it looked like things were sort of back on track now. It was now or never. I was going to ask Roger to marry me. Granted it wouldn't be legally recognized, but if he was willing to call me his husband that was all that mattered to me.

"I can't believe I got so fucking emotional over a joke." Roger muttered. I paused as I reached in the glove compartment to retrieve the ring.

"I mean it had to have been a joke. I love you, but I know I drive you crazy. There's no way you'd ever want to settle down with—"

"—Please stop talking." I cut him off as I retrieved the ring at last and got into my position down on one knee. I had a corny speech prepared but my mind had gone blank and nothing was going according to plan anyway.

Roger screamed at a pitch high enough to break glass. "YES!" He squealed.

"Hang on, love. I didn't even ask you yet. How can say yes before I even ask the question?"

"Sorry no take backs." Roger snatched the ring. He slipped it onto his finger and as to be expected it fit perfectly. Freddie had all our sizes marked a while ago for stage costumes including ring sizes. I suspected that he just wanted to know Deaky's but either way I used it to learn Roger's.

"How did I get so lucky?" I wondered out loud. Roger grinned, "You just read my mind, baby."

_Freddie's POV_

I had everything planned out perfectly. The record tape of the cat meowing in the distance was the best way to surprise Deaky. Instead of returning with a cat, I'd be returning with a ring. The only problem was that he was gone before I could be by his side again.

"Oh dear." I sighed after hearing Deaky relay his story, "I'm so sorry. I know you would never leave me. I should've suspected Prenter was up to something."

"I love you, Freddie." John's voice was so much softer and more fragile to match his miniature self, but his words still melted my heart.

He wrapped his arms around my thumb and kissed the coated black nail. This was just too adorable to handle. I knew Deaky was suffering and I should treat this matter seriously, but he was so damn cute. As gently as I could, I stroked his back with my index finger.

 _"_ So what was all that about a proposal?" John asked timidly. I had to lean in to make sure I heard him correctly. He shuddered slightly no doubt unnerved by my enormous face looming over him. "S-sorry. I know you'd never hurt me, Freddie. It's just a lot to get used to. Please don't take it personally if I flinch or wince or jump when I'm around you."

"Of course not, darling. I want you to feel comfortable and safe. Just use the safe word and I'll know to back off." Until now our safe word had only been used during sex, but that was going to have to change. Deaky was so cute I could easily see myself getting carried away like I had when I first laid eyes on him and attempted to kiss him. It would break my heart if I accidentally hurt him.

"Freddie, you're avoiding the question. Did you really wantogetenagedtome?"

I did not catch the end of his sentence. "Speak up, dear, I can't hear you. There's no need to be shy around me darling. You know I love you."

 _"_ I-I..Were you really going to ask me to marry you?" Deaky looked up me with those innocent grey green eyes batting slightly with nerves.

"I was." I confirmed, "And the offer still stands."

I had planned to get down on one knee like most traditional proposals, but instead I remained seated on the piano bench and retrieved the ring box from my pocket. Deaky could fit in it alongside the ring. I opened the box for him, watching him stand on his tippy toes to peer in an inspect the gift. I anxiously awaited his answer.

"Freddie, this is beautiful!" John took the sparkly gold ring and placed it on his head like a crown. It was a bit oversized, but it was secure on his head so I want concerned. Deaky was just an overload of cuteness! "Is that a yes?" I giggled.

 _"_ Absolutely!" He declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this. I know it's not as good as my other stories but I hope you're enjoying it because I certainly am. Thanks for reading as well as leaving comments and kudos!


	4. Who Needs You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie is a little too overprotective of John. Also cute cat cuddles! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is getting more attention than I expected. Thanks for all the love! I have a soft spot for cute fluffiness like this. So enjoy.

_John’s POV_

The shops at Kensington Market typically closed around sundown so there was no point in journeying to the magic shop at this late hour. I was apprehensive to spend the night like this, but I had no choice. Freddie would take care of me.

I settled myself in an empty champaign glass, lying back as if I were in a lounge chair. Freddie poured three glasses for himself Brian and Roger, toasting to our engagements.

“Are you sure I can’t pour some champaign into something smaller for you?” Freddie offered. I shook my head. I did not intend to drown in alcohol. Whatever “small” amount he gave me would probably destroy my liver. Even at my normal size, I had the lowest alcohol tolerance of the band. It was to be expected that Freddie and Roger could out drink me, but even Brian could handle his liquor better than I could. I was grateful they were each only having one glass because as much as I loved and trusted my bandmates, I was not keen on spending the night with three drunk giants. They needed their sobriety to ensure they didn’t accidentally crush me with the uncoordinated movements gifted by too much alcohol.

“So how is this going to work?” Roger asked. “Should I call Clare and see if she still has any old doll stuff we can borrow?”

“Spare me my dignity.” I begged, “It’s only one night. I don't need a change of clothes. I’d rather stay like this than wear doll clothes.”

“Well it might be more comfortable for you to sleep in a dollhouse than a shoebox.” Roger said bluntly.

“He’s sleeping with me.” Freddie said possessively. I squirmed as his hand came down into the champaign glass where I was residing, but there was nothing to be afraid of. Freddie only pet the top of my head with his fingertip. I nuzzled my face against his hand, kissing it softly.

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to still share a bed?” Brian interrupted our bizarre attempt to cuddle.

“He has a point, Freddie.” I said, “You may not mean to hurt me, but if you roll over in your sleep or something, you could crush me. And the cats like to jump up on the bed and seem to come and go as they please throughout the night. If you’re not awake to protect me, they could hurt me.”

“The cats shouldn’t be a problem, my dear. They know better than to give you any trouble.” Freddie removed his hand from my face and lifted the glass. “What are you doing?” I cried as my surroundings shook with Freddie’s movements as he carried the glass away from the table. The next thing I knew, I was lowered down onto the floor. “Trust me, darling.” Freddie said. He appeared much more intimidating now that I was no longer elevated on the table and I didn’t have the walls of the champaign glass to shield me. Brian and Roger were no better from this vantage point down on the floor.

Then Freddie called for his cats, and my heart stopped dead in my chest. “Fred, are you mad!” Brian shouted, his voice pounding against my eardrums. However, the ringing in my ears was the least of my concerns as Goliath arrived followed by Tiffany and then Romeo. Oh God! Why would Freddie do this to me? Terrified, I slowly backed away from the giant furry beasts. Only much to my surprise, none of them chased me. Both Goliath and Romeo prodded me with their noses and purred. Feeling their whiskers against me was very ticklish, and the more I laughed, the louder they purred. Tiffany gently batted me with her paws, but it didn’t hurt at all and seemed more endearing than vicious. Delilah came up behind Tiffany. She cuddled her huge cat body against me, giving me licks with her giant sticky tongue, but it was all in a loving manner. Maybe I would need a change of clothes after all, but I didn’t concern myself with that right now. I was too busy being coddled by the cats who showed no signs of aggression. The rest of the cats soon showed up as well, and they all treated me in the same playful but gentle manner. It was almost like they thought of me as a baby kitten.

“See.” Freddie laughed, “I told you the cats were nothing to worry about. Are you alright, darling?”

Oscar hissed at Freddie as he reached down to pick me up. Romeo even clawed at his beloved father. “Hey!” Freddie shouted, “That is no way to treat your Papa!”

“They’re trying to protect me.” I giggled. Despite smelling of mice and tuna from all the cat licks, I was content to know that I would be safe when surrounded by the fur balls. It was such a relief.

Now high above the ground in Freddie’s palm, I glanced back down at the cats. They all whimpered and mewled anxiously staring up at me with wide concerned eyes. “I’m okay.” I assured them, “Freddie won’t hurt me.”

“Evidently they like you more than me now. Not that I blame them. I want to cuddle with you the same way they did. You’re so fucking cute, Deaky. I don’t think my heart can handle this.” Freddie remarked. He lifted me to his lips again, and in a moment of deja vu I had to shout “Beelzebub!”

Freddie was quick to lower me back down onto the table and apologize. “Sorry, darling. I got carried away again, didn’t I?”

“I never thought he’d be more comfortable with the cats than you, Freddie.” Roger laughed. He reached down to pet Oscar only to get clawed. “Careful, Oscar! You almost scratched my ring.” He flaunted the piece of jewelry off to the cats. “I bet you bitches are jealous.”

“Please don’t call them that. They’re not dogs and not all of them are female.” Freddie reprimanded.

“You don’t have to be a dog or a female to be a bitch. You should know that more than anyone, Freddie.”

“Did you just call my boyfriend a bitch?” I cried.

“No, Deaky. I just implied it. You were the one who said it.” Roger replied.

“Brian, control your bitch!” Freddie snapped.

“Let’s just agree to stop calling each other bitches.” Brian said calmly. “Well it takes a bitch to know a bitch, dear.” Freddie told him.

“Why the hell did I ever agree to join this band?” I muttered.

“Because you love us.” Freddie insisted.

“We’re your bitches, Deaky. How could you not love us?” Roger said.

“Okay the next person to say the word bitch will not get their song on the album.” Brian put a stop to the antics.

“God, Bri, you’re such a bitch!” Roger purposefully cried to rile him up.

I watched the three of them yell at each other and call each other bitches. This was usually the point where I walked away to do my own thing, but I couldn’t do that now. I was stuck on the table. I walked to the edge, peering down. It was like a cliff. Jumping would be suicide. Optimistically I ventured to the other edge of the table. This precipice was adjacent to the sink, but it was still a pretty large gap. I climbed into the empty champaign glass to give myself leverage. If I jumped from this angle, I could probably make it across. Then what? I’d be trapped in the sink. One faulty step and I might fall down the drain. Okay I wasn’t that small, but it was still a reasonable fear.

“Wait! Where’s Deaky?” The panic in Freddie’s voice broke my heart. Finally, the fight among the three subsided and I could at last hear myself think because they were no longer yelling.

“I’m here!” I shouted, but the three of them were still staring at the same spot on the other side of the table.

“Fuck! He told us not to raise our voices. We must’ve scared him pretty bad with our shouting match.” Roger cried. He shook his head remorsefully. “Sorry for being such a bitch.”

“Apologize to me, not them!” I exclaimed. I hopped down from the champaign glass making my way back to where they were. All the while I was waving my arms and calling their names.

“He couldn’t have gone far.” Freddie said, “Maybe he jumped down?”

I felt hopeless when they all looked down onto the ground by the time I reached the other side of the table. How did I get Brian and Roger’s attention when I was on the banister again? Oh yeah.

“AYY-OOH!” I belted.

Freddie spotted me first and grinned in relief. “AYY-OOH!” He sang back, picking me up off the table. “Who taught you how to do that, darling?” He teased.

“Deaky, you scared us!” Brian exclaimed.

“Where’d you go?” Roger asked.

I pointed to the other side of the table and they all rolled their giant eyes. “No more wandering without letting us know, okay?” Freddie said, “Something bad could have happened.”

“How could I have let you know where I was going? You never would have heard me when you were all screaming at each other.”

“Maybe we can give you a bell or something and you’ll ring it when you want our attention.” Roger suggested.

“Where are we going to find a bell that small? He’s the size of most bells.” Brian pointed out.

“Well until we come up with solution, I want you to stay with me, Deaky. No running off.” Freddie said, “Do you understand?”

“Fine.” I humphed. It looked like I’d have to temporarily give away my independence until we fixed this mess.

***

Brian took Roger out to his favorite Chinese restaurant, but Freddie and I decided that it was better if we either ordered take out or prepared something at home. Freddie didn’t cook, and I was in no condition to be using a stove top or nearly any other kitchen tool. So we ended up ordering a pizza.

While we waited for the food to arrive, Freddie saw to it that my each and every move was watched like a vulture. If I wanted to go somewhere he insisted I be carried. Anything I wanted to do he’d do for me. I attempted to play with Delilah by pushing the heavy yarn ball back and forth to amuse her, but Freddie snatched the yarn away. “No, darling. You’ll get all tangled up in it, and it will be a mess. Allow me to toss the yarn for her.”

Freddie set me back down on the piano keys as he sat on the piano bench and wrote down some lyrics to his new song, Millionaire Waltz.

“Freddie, remember when we went to New York and they had that piano you could walk on?” I laughed, “Check it out!” I ran across the keys in a botched attempt to play  _Love of My Life_. Freddie chuckled and plucked me up off the keys. “Careful, Deaky. I don’t want you to fall.” He placed me back down on top of the piano. “Now stay put.” I folded my arms in protest. Curiously I looked down at the lyrics Freddie was writing. I knew he didn’t like to be disturbed or have people oversee his work before it was complete, but I was dying of boredom.

_‘Once we were mad, we were happy_

_We spent all our days holding hands together_

_Do you remember, my love?_

_How we danced and played_

_In the rain we laid_

_Wish that we could stay there, forever and ever_

_Now I am sad_

_You are so far away_

_I sit counting the hours day by day_

_Come back to me, how I long for your love_

_Come back to me - be happy like we used to be_

_Come back, come back to me_

_Come back, come back to me - aah_

_Oh, come back to me, oh my love’_

“Freddie, I’m still here.” I choked.

He looked up. “Did you say something, darling? You need to speak up. I can’t hear you very well.” 

“I’m still here.” I told him, “I’m not leaving. You won’t even let me leave.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Your song.” Freddie held back a scream as I jumped down, but I landed on the notepad as planned. “We  _are_ still happy.” I insisted, “Aren’t we?”

“Oh, Deaky, you know my songs don’t amount to much. Just listen to Bohemian Rhapsody. It’s meaningless dribble. You can’t take this too seriously.” Freddie picked me up again and put me back on top of the piano. “Now don’t give me another sheer heart attack, darling. If you want to come down all you have to do is ask, but please don’t jump like that.”

“Why are you being like this?” I demanded, “I can still do things for myself. You don’t need to baby me.”

“When I lost you on that table I feared the worst.” Freddie admitted, “I need to protect you and it seems like at your size everything around you is a danger. I can’t believe I just put you down in front of the cats like that. That was so stupid. They could have pounced. They have killed you. Oh Deaky!” There were tears in his eyes, and I softened. “I love you.” He whispered, “I just want you to be safe.”

“I know.” I sighed, “I love you too, Freddie. I’m going to need your help for a lot of things, but unless I specifically ask for help, then I don’t need it. I appreciate where you’re coming from, but you need to understand that I want to do things for myself. Being mothered like this is humiliating.”

Before Freddie could respond, the doorbell rang. It was probably the pizza delivery man. “Stay put.” Freddie repeated proving that he had missed the entire point of the conversation.

To spite him I jumped down back onto the notepad. With one heavy shove, I lifted up the page revealing a fresh new one. I grasped the giant pencil and to the best of my ability put my frustrations to words. By the time I realized what I had written, there was a not so little (in fact quite giant) silhouetto of a man looming over me. I didn’t know how long Freddie had been watching me, but now I regretted writing this song. It was so cruel and seemed more like a spiteful breakup song. I loved Freddie so much. Why would I write this?

Freddie kneeled down beside me and leaned in so he could better view the to him tiny handwriting created with the normal sized pencil that was enormous to me. “Who needs you?” He read out loud.

“I-I’m sorry. I don’t know what this is. I don’t mean any of it. Please forgive me, Freddie. I love you.”

“No, no, darling, don’t grovel like that. This is actually quite brilliant. I like it.”

I gasped. “Really?”

“… _But it's dog eat dog in this rat race_

_And it leaves you bleeding lying flat on your face_

_Reaching out, reaching out for a helping hand_

_Where is that helping hand?_

_How I was pushed around_

_"Don't let it get you down"_

_You walked all over me_

_"But don't you ever give in"_

_Taking one step forward, slipping two steps back_

_There's an empty feeling that you can't forget_

_Reaching out, reaching out for a helping hand…”_

Freddie marveled over the words. “How could you come up with something this good so quickly?”

“You really think it’s good?” I asked skeptically, “You’re not just saying that?”

“I don’t lie about our music, darling, you know that. I think it’s album worthy.” Freddie praised, “Now I took the liberty of cutting a slice of pizza into itty bitty pieces for you while you were working on this little masterpiece. I know you said you’d specifically ask for a helping hand when you needed it, but if I don’t carry you to the table, the pizza will be cold by the time you get there on your own.”

“Fair enough.” I agreed.

Freddie watched me as I nibbled on my pizza pieces muttering the words “cute” and “adorable” repeatedly.

“So you really think Who Needs You is album worthy?” I pressed.

“I do. It has a lot of potential.”

“Too bad there’s no room for it on this album.” I sighed, “Brian’s writing that Japanese song and then the last song is the one you were working on.”

“Well then we’ll put Who Needs You on News of the World instead. No big deal. You won’t have to wait very long to record it. Maybe just a couple months, a year at most.” Freddie proposed. That was a good compromise. Wait a minute…

“News of the World? Freddie Mercury, are you already planning our next album without telling us?”

“I was going to run it by you eventually. I want to finish the album concept art first. I have a few ideas, but I’m still brainstorming.”

I considered telling him my idea about the menacing giant robot, but now it just sounded silly. The concepts Freddie was toying with were probably much better. Just the album name News of The World was promising of his creativity to come. Something told me this album would be just as remarkable as our others.

“Are you still mad at me?” Freddie asked.

“Maybe a little.” I sighed, “It’s just hard. I want to be able to do things for myself.”

“I understand. I’ll try my best to give you autonomy. Having said that, now is probably a bad time to ask, but how do you like your bath water, dear? Warm, lukewarm or hot?”

“What?” I laughed at the arbitrary question.

“After dinner I’m drawing you a bath in a teacup.”

I choked on my pizza bite. Freddie couldn’t be serious. I smelled of cat breath and was in desperate need of a bath, but this was utterly ridiculous. I could never bathe in a bloody teacup! Besides what about soap and shampoo and towels? After I was all clean, would I just put on my dirty clothes again?

“Darling, you’re overthinking this. I’m going to pamper you, and you’re going to enjoy it.” Freddie said firmly, “Just relax and pretend you’re at a spa.”

“What about my clothes?” I asked, “And don’t you dare try calling Kashmira for doll clothes like Roger almost did with Clare.”

“Darling, you’re forgetting that I know how to sew. Don’t worry about a thing, Deaky. I’m going to take good care of you.”

After he finished eating, Freddie fetched a teacup from the pretty cabinet where he also kept a bottle of Moet et Chandon. He filled it with warm water from the tap. I thought that was all he was going to do, but then he broke off a small chunk from the bar of soap for me to use and poured some shampoo into the bottle cap and left it on the side of the tea cup.

“This might actually work.” I said to myself as Freddie retrieved a soft cloth napkin I could use as a towel.

“I’m tempted to bathe you, but I know that would be demeaning, so I’ll let you do everything all by yourself. I’ll be in that corner sewing you your new clothes. Just holler if you need anything, darling. I won’t be out of earshot.”

I grabbed Freddie’s thumb and hugged it in appreciation. “Thank you.” I told him. “Of course, my love.” He replied, blowing me a kiss.

Once I was given some privacy, I shed my clothes and stepped into the makeshift bathtub. Freddie somehow managed to make the tap water the perfect temperature. I glanced back at him in corner, focused intently on the tiny sewing craft. He really didn’t have to go through all this trouble for me even if it was overbearing a bit. He softly sang Millionaire Waltz to himself as he threaded the needle. The melodic tune coming from that angelic voice was enough to lull me to sleep. “I love you, Freddie.” I sighed before drifting into a peaceful dream land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if Freddie knew how to sew IRL, but for plot convenience let’s just say he could. IDK. I feel like this chapter was kind of rushed, but I enjoyed writing it. Do you like the fluff? Let me know.


	5. Let's Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David Bowie reveals a secret about himself when he reaches out to the boys to help Deaky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ground control to Major Tom...Be prepared for a major surprise in this chapter!!!

I was running as fast as I could, but I still wasn’t quick enough. The robot was gaining on me and I knew it would only be a matter of time until he crushed me with his giant metal foot. I tried screaming for help, but there was no one around to hear my cries. It was just me and this enormous robot chasing me in the dark. I made the mistake of looking back to meet those bloodstained red eyes that intended to kill me.

Right when I thought I was about to collapse from exhaustion, I bumped into someone. In a rush, I shoved past him, still muttering an apology because I wanted to be polite. However, I was stopped when this man grabbed my arm, preventing me from running.

“Let me go!” I hollered, “The robot is going to kill us!”

Then I realized who I was yelling at. It was none other than David Bowie! What was he doing here?

“John, you’re dreaming.” He calmly informed me.

“I am?” I asked, but it made sense. How could I be chased by a giant robot in reality? This had to be a nightmare. In the back of my mind, I was aware of myself sleeping soundly using a fluffy pillow as a mattress. Wait. Did Freddie move me from my teacup where I had fallen asleep? Whatever. I’d figure it out when I wake up. For now I was in control of my dream. I snapped my fingers and the robot exploded into a million chunks of cheese which rained around us. I manifested a slice of toast to put the cheese on.

“So what are you doing in my dream, Bowie?” I wondered. Brian, Roger and I were all acquaintances with Bowie, but he was much better friends with Freddie than us.

“I’m a dream wizard, but I prefer to think of myself as a Dream Genie. Of course the magic council threw a fit when I made a song called Jean Genie because it was too close to Dream Genie, but somehow Elton got away with outright announcing himself as the Pinball Wizard.”

“You and Elton are wizards?” That was all I got out of what he was saying. Perhaps this was all part of my dream. Although lately reality had become stranger than fiction.

“We are indeed, and there are many other witches and wizards out there. Some of them you may be familiar with. Anyway, the magic council put me in charge of seeking you out in a dream to tell you what you need to do to reverse Evanora’s spell. The council is currently trying her for using her magic illegally.” Bowie explained.

“But what about Paul?” I asked, “He was the one who put her up to it.”

“Paul is human, so he’s unfortunately out of their jurisdiction. He’ll need to have his memory wiped. Evanora is the one being brought to justice for involving humans in her magic. I’m so sorry this had to happen to you, John, but if you follow my instructions we’ll be able to fix it. Soon you’ll be good as new. I promise.”

“No harm done. I’m just eager to get back to normal already. What do I have to do?”

“Well, you won’t be able to reverse it alone. So the first thing we need to do is travel to your friends’ dreams to get some help. Follow me.”

I expected to physically follow Bowie somewhere, but he didn’t leave his spot. Instead he began to dance in place. As he danced, a cyclone formed, and we were surrounding by the intense funneling winds. “What are you doing?” I cried over the roaring whisks as we were carried away like Dorthy in the tornado.

“John, I'm only dancing.” Somehow Bowie didn’t have to scream to be heard over the rushing winds. “I dance to travel from dream to dream.”

When the whirlwind finally subsided, I landed flat on my back in some sort of field of fluffy green grass. I found myself in a beautiful meadow surrounded by colorful flowers. However before I could properly take in my new surroundings, a litter of playful kittens pranced toward me. “You’re not giants.” I giggled as they pounced on me in an overload of cuteness.

“So many cats.” Bowie mused as I sat up and dusted the cat fur off my shirt. “Why am I not surprised this is Freddie’s dream.”

Sure enough, a shirtless Freddie stood in the center of the field of cats. They all circled around him, purring as he sang to them. Yeah. This seemed like something he would dream up. Freddie stopped singing when he noticed me. “Deaky!” He ran to me and pulled me into a tight hug and tender kiss. “Look at you, darling! You’re back to normal. I can hug and kiss you again.”

“This isn’t  _that_  kind of dream, Mercury.” Bowie spoke up.

“Bowie?” Freddie gasped, “What are you doing here?”

Bowie explained that he was a dream wizard and we needed his help to get me back to my normal size. It was a relief to be back to normal now, but I knew this was nothing more than a dream state and I’d be tiny again when I woke up.

“Why didn’t you and Sharon ever tell me that you were wizards?” Freddie pouted.

“Believe me we would have, but it’s against the rules. Although your band has some magic energy that the council has been monitoring so you may just be a wizard yourself or one of your bandmates is.” Bowie said.

“It’s probably you, Freddie.” I assumed, “It definitely can’t be me.”

“Oh no. I could never be a wizard.” Freddie denied, “I think it’s Brian. He’s likely a space wizard or something.”

“Well if it’s neither of you, then you’ll never find out.” Bowie said, “After John is returned to normal, your memories will be wiped.”

I looked down at the ring now sitting comfortably on my finger instead of my head. “We’ll remember that we’re engaged right? That happened while I was tiny.”

“Oh, Deaky, look at that! It fits you perfectly.” Freddie marveled.

“I expect to be invited to the wedding.” Bowie said, “You’ll remember your engagement, but you won’t remember anything about wizards or spells or magic. Now we need to go get Brian and Roger before we can move forward in reversing Evanora’s spell.”

This time I was prepared when Bowie began to dance initiating the swirling funnel that whisked us away. I danced with him, but Freddie was too caught off guard by the tornado to dance. “What the bloody hell is happening?” He cried.

In the blink of an eye we were transported out of the meadow. I sat up, realizing that I was in the backseat of a speeding car. Freddie landed next to me. Bowie was perched in the passenger seat. He buckled his seatbelt. “Bowie?” Roger looked away from the wheel for a second, but the car continued to zoom through the racetrack. “Fred? Deaky? Why are you in my dream?”

“Bowie brought us here, darling.” Freddie explained, reaching over to buckle my seatbelt before doing his own. “He’s a dream wizard, and we need the four of us together in our dream world to get Deaky back to normal.”

“You look fine to me, Deaks. It’s like you were never small.” Roger remarked, ignoring a car that casually exploded behind us.

“This isn’t his real body.” Bowie explained, “You see in the dream realm we take on a form that can—“

He was interrupted when another car pulled up alongside us. Roger rolled the window down and acknowledged the driver. “Nice going, Rog!” The bald man said with a deep voice, “Meet me at the finish line!” “Alright!” Roger exclaimed, slamming down on the accelerator.

“Who is that?” Freddie asked.

“That’s Vin Diesel, Fred.” Roger gasped when we gave him quizzical looks. “You’ve never seen the Fast and Furious movies?”

“They wouldn’t.” Bowie said, “It’s 1976, Roger. The first of the Fast and Furious movies didn’t come out until 2001. You shouldn’t know of their existence.”

“Huh.” Roger dismissed.

“Gentlemen, I believe we’ve found the wizard in your band.” Bowie announced.

“I really thought it was Brian.” Freddie said, “But I guess I was wrong.”

“This is just a dream.” Roger said, “I’m not a wizard.”

“You’re a future wizard. You can read the future.” Bowie told him.

“And you use your powers to insert yourself into future movies about cars in your dreams. Typical Roger.” I laughed.

“That can’t be right.” Roger cried, “I don’t know how…Oh shit! I remember now. The other day when we were chasing Paul. Brian wanted to call the police, and I thought it would be really convenient if we didn’t have to stop at a payphone and we could have a phone we could fit in our pockets. Something like that is going to exist in the future…It’ll be called an iPhone. Oh my God! I can read the future! This is fucking awesome!”

“You’ll be receiving a visit from the magic council soon.” Bowie said, “They’ll confirm your status as a wizard and inform you of the rules you must follow.”

“What happens to us in the future?” Freddie asked.

“Um…” Roger shut his eyes, but the car didn’t lose control. It continued on its path towards the finish line trailing Vin Diesel’s car. “You and Deaky retire and have a family. Brian and I continue Queen with a boy named Adam Lambert. We’re all happy and healthy and very much alive, but we’re so old. Jesus, I look like Santa Claus and Bri looks like Isaac Newton! Oh! It looks like we also make a movie about ourselves and it wins some awards at the Oscars.”

“I think that’s enough.” Bowie warned.

“We’re going to have a family.” I gasped, feeling my tear up. “That must mean that in the future, our marriage will be legally recognized.”

“Unless I get you pregnant.” Freddie joked. Then he looked up at Roger. “Do I get him pregnant?” 

“No, Deaky gets  _you_  pregnant.” Roger deadpanned as if he were serious, but his smirk gave himself away. “You adopt. It’s all legal.”

“Hard to believe.” Freddie shook his head, “But it’s very exciting to think about.” He grasped my hand, trailing his finger across my ring.

“One day we’ll be married for real.” I whispered in disbelief.

As I leaned in to kiss Freddie, Bowie jumped out of the car and began to dance again. It was time to travel to Brian’s dream. “What the fuck?” Roger cried as the car was sucked into the magical tornado.

“We’re going to Brian’s dream now.” I said, “Then Bowie is going to tell us how I can get myself back to normal so I can get to that happy future at a normal size.”

“B-but I was supposed to meet Vin Diesel at the finish line.” Roger whined.

“Don’t you want to know what your boyfriend dreams about, darling? I didn’t get the chance to see Deaky’s dream.” Freddie said.

“Be glad. I was having a nightmare about a giant robot before Bowie showed up to save me.”

“Giant robot?” Roger blinked, “I think that’s going to be the artwork for our next album.”

Maybe I was onto something after all. I shouldn’t have kept my idea from Freddie even though it seemed ridiculous. Before I could press Roger for more details, the cyclone dropped us in a new location. I was floating in a vast darkness, but there were twinkling lights all around me lighting the way. Stars!

“Space. He dreams about space.” Roger sighed, “How bloody predictable. Can we go back to the high speed car race now?”

“Shouldn’t Brian be here?” Freddie wondered, “This is his dream after all.”

“I believe this is one of  _those_  dreams.” Bowie remarked. He pointed to a couple floating in the distance, making out. One was tall with curly hair and the other was a cute blonde. I purposefully looked away to give Brian his privacy. This seemed like such a personal invasion. I wondered how often Bowie trespassed into people’s dreams.

“Bitch, fuck off! He’s mine!” Roger shouted, smacking the dream version of himself in the back of the head. Brian pulled away from the apparition in shock and it faded away. “How dare you cheat on me with me!” Roger yelled at a thoroughly confused Brian.

“It’s a dream, Rog. Calm down.” Freddie said, “That version of you wasn’t even real.”

“Strangest dream I’ve ever had.” Brian muttered, “Roger, why were there just two of you? And why are the rest of you here?”

Bowie explained the situation to him, and he took it surprisingly well. Not too many questions which were to be expected.

“Now that we’re all together, can you tell me what I need to do to get big again?” I asked.

“Hang on.” Bowie said, “I’ve gathered all four of you so I can feed off your energy together. There’s a kind of magic that occurs when you all unite and I can use that to determine the reversal spell.” He shut his eyes, deep in concentration. “Ah. You don’t need as much of my help as I suspected. You can do it yourselves. The spell was initiating out of Paul’s lust, so to reverse it you’ll need an act of love. Freddie and John will have to recreate their first kiss.”

“We can do that.” Freddie grinned, pulling me close.

“Not in the dream state.” Bowie clarified, “When I snap my fingers, you will all wake up and know exactly what to do.” He snapped his fingers.

My eyes blinked open and I glanced around. I was lying on a soft pillow at the foot of our bed. A giant fluffy blanket entangled me. I kicked it off of me only to discover that I was wearing a long flowing pink neon shirt with tight white pants. Freddie certainly had some explaining to do as the last thing I remembered was falling asleep in the teacup bath. I attempted to climb up the legs of the bed, but I slid back down. “Freddie, are you awake?” I shouted. I received confirmation when a giant hand reached out from over the bed and scooped me into his palm.

“Darling, you need to kiss me.” He said bring me up to his lips and puckered them.

Right. I was the one who kissed Freddie the first time, not the other way around. It was unnerving to lean into those massive lips that could very well open up and swallow me whole. Still I shut my eyes and to the best of my ability, gave Freddie a kiss. Only nothing happened.

“We need to go to Ridge Farm.” I realized, “That’s where we had our first kiss.”

“You’re right.” Freddie acknowledged, “Bowie said we needed to recreate it.”

He placed me down on the bed. Tiffany jumped up next to me, purring softly. I reached up and petted the giant fur ball, not afraid of her at all despite her size. “Tiffany, darling, you’re in charge of Deaky while I get dressed and ready to go. Make sure he stays put.”

“Speaking of getting dressed, what am I wearing?” I blurted.

“You looked so peaceful sleeping in the teacup. I didn’t want to disturb you, so I dressed you, wrapped you in Delilah’s favorite blanket and put you on the pillow. You were in such a deep sleep that it didn’t wake you.” Freddie explained, “Do you like the outfit, dear? I think the pink really brings out your complexion and I chose neon so that you’ll be easier to spot if you get lost again. Not that I’ll let that happen. Tiffany, you keep a watchful eye on him.”

Knowing Freddie’s intentions, I found his actions flattering. Considering Freddie’s flamboyant style, my attire could have been a lot more overstated, so I appreciated that he had toned it down a few notches. Before I could get my gratitude across, the doorbell rang. I hopped into Freddie’s hand and he went to answer it. Brian and Roger greeted us with coffee mugs. “Queen road trip. Ridge Farm. I’m driving. Let’s go.” Roger said in one breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was low-key based on a SpongeBob episode called Sleepy Time. If you haven’t seen it, you should definitely check it out. Funny stuff! We are getting close to the end. The next chapter will be the last one followed by an epilogue. Stay tuned!


	6. 1 and 3/7th Sugars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen returns to Ridge Farm so Freddie and Deaky can recreate their first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. Working on three stories at once is difficult, but now I’m down to 2 stories because I finished In Only Seven Days. Also this story will be ending soon as well. I know it’s sad but all things must come to an end. This is the last chapter before the epilogue. As always thank you so much for reading and leaving comments and kudos. I appreciate it more than you can imagine. Enjoy!

I drank my coffee from a bottle cap. Having warm morning drinks on this road trip to Ridge Farm was Roger’s idea. Although he had made the coffee far too sweet for my liking, I thanked him nonetheless because I was grateful.

“It’s no problem.” he said. “I’m just relieved you survived the night, Deaks.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Freddie asked defensively, his grip around me tightening. “I took good care of you, right Deaky?”

“You did.” I said, attempting to push his fingers off of me. Freddie got the memo and loosened his grasp, but still held me securely enough that I wouldn’t fall.

“Any incidents with the cats?” Brian asked.

“The cats love me.” I said. “They just want to cuddle with me like I’m their kitten.”

“They would never hurt him.” Freddie insisted.

Brian and Roger both exchanged skeptical glances. What was their problem? Did they not trust Freddie? Well their judgement didn’t matter. I knew I’d be safe with Freddie.

I finished my bottle cap, and Freddie poured me more coffee from his mug. “That’s all you’re getting. No more after this. I don’t know how the caffeine will affect you.” He said firmly.

“I’ll be fine.” I said, taking deliberately slow sips.

“This is really good, Rog.” Freddie remarked, “What’s your secret?”

“You have to put in the perfect amount of sugar. 1 and 3/7th. No more no less.” The drummer explained. “That’s why I never let Brian make it for me. He’ll fuck it up by putting in only one sugar or three sugars or seven sugars.”

“You can’t taste the difference and you know it.” Brian said.

“Liar!” Roger shouted.

I cringed when he raised his voice. Freddie noticed, and rubbed my back supportingly with his thumb. “Are you doing all right, love?” “I’ll feel better when I’m finally back to normal.” I sighed. Still, I relaxed against his gentle touch and it soothed me.

“Roger, you just went through a red light!” Brian exclaimed.

“It’s not illegal unless you get caught. Besides, I’m sure Deaky wants to get there as soon as possible. This must not be very fun for him.”

As Roger made this assumption, Freddie carried on with my pleasurable back massage that made all my troubles shrink smaller than me. “If anything happens to the band, you should become a masseuse.” I told him.

“Nothing is going to happen to the band, and how could I be masseuse when I only have one client? Don’t you know me better than that, Deaky? I don’t do this for everyone. I receive masseuses, but I never ever give them. You just happen to be the one exception, my dear. And I expect you to return the favor when you’re back to normal.”

“I can’t promise anything spectacular like this.” I said. “I’ve never given a massage before.”

“Neither have I.” Freddie laughed.

“You should be careful.” Brian warned. “You don’t want to break any of his bones.”

I rolled my eyes. “I’m enjoying myself. It’s gentle enough. If our situations were reversed, I wouldn’t try to stop you from massaging Roger.”

“Brian is right.” Freddie said, removing his thumb from my back. “If I press down too hard I could hurt you.”

“But you’re not hurting me.” I pouted.

“Just sit still in my hand, okay, darling? We’ll be there before you know it.”

***

“I can’t believe it’s been over a year since we were here.” Brian remarked.

I breathed in the fresh scent of country air. It was always a treat to get out of the city. Ridge Farm was exactly how I remembered it…well apart from everything being huge, but that was something I was sadly getting used to at this point.

“Still just as many chickens.” Roger observed.

I stared down at the clucking birds, clinging to Freddie’s thumb so I wasn’t accidentally tossed down onto the ground where they could peck at me.

“Now if I can remember correctly, we first kissed in the barn.” Freddie recalled. “Hopefully the piano is still in there.”

“Let’s find out.” I said.

As we walked, we passed by the farmhouse. I couldn’t help but blush knowing that I had lost my virginity to Freddie in the master bedroom. It was the first time we had shared a bed as well. So many happy memories here from our first “I love you’s” to Freddie singing Bohemian Rhapsody to me before Brian and Roger even got to hear it.

Sure enough, the piano was left intact just like it had been on that very special night. Freddie sat down on the piano bench. “Are you ready to put an end to all this chaos, darling?”

“Ready Freddie!” I giggled.

“I’m going to miss how cute you are.” He said. “But I like you better when I can give you proper hugs and kisses.”

With that, he lifted me up to his intimidating lips again. I leaned in pressing my mouth and body against the bouncy pink texture. I held my breath and waited, but grew worried when nothing happened. What if it didn’t work? I couldn’t be stuck like this forever. Yes, Freddie thought I was cute now, but caring for me like this would eventually take a toll on him and our relationship. What about Queen? I could never play bass again.

“Don’t panic, my love. We’re going to figure this out. Now think, darling. What could we be missing? Was I sitting on the bench just like this. Maybe my legs were crossed?”

“I-I don’t think it’s anything you did, Freddie.” I choked back on my tears. “It might not be working because…We waited too long and now…Oh Freddie, you’ll need to find a replacement bassist…and eventually taking care of me like this will be too much for you…and you’ll leave me.”

“Shh. Shh. John, don’t talk like that. I would never ever leave you even if this were permanent. Alright? Now calm down. We need to figure out why this isn’t working. We must be doing something wrong.”

I was about lament about how hopeless it was, but then I noticed two giant shadows lurking by the doorway. Freddie followed my gaze curiously. “Don’t tell me you two are spying on us? Can’t we get a little privacy please? It’s really nothing personal, darlings.”

Brian and Roger emerged at the threshold hand in hand. “Sorry.” Brian said, “We just wanted to make sure that…Never mind. We’ll leave.”

“You wanted to make sure that I wasn’t hurting him?” Freddie snarled. “You’re my best friends. You know I would never do anything like that especially not to my precious Deaky.”

“Not on purpose.” Brian said.

“It’s just that he’s so small and breakable.” Roger said. “We’re concerned, and I think we have a right to be.”

“I love Freddie and I trust him.” I said. “Shouldn’t that be enough?”

“It should be.” The singer agreed.

“We’re sorry.” Brian said again. “Speak for yourself, Brimi. I’m not sorry. I don’t want to see John get hurt.” Roger said.

“I’m not going to get hurt.” I cried. “Why don’t you just mind your own business?”

“Yes, Roger, do us a favor and fuck on back to your cupboard.” Freddie said.

  
I gasped in realization. It wasn’t hopeless after all. I knew what we were doing wrong. I was so excited that I eagerly jumped up in Freddie’s hand. “That’s it!” I exclaimed. “Roger, you were locked in the cupboard when we first kissed.”

“Do you really think that will make a difference?” He asked.

“Try it please.” I begged.

“We do need to recreate everything to the best of our ability.” Freddie said.

“Then I have to be standing outside the cupboard waiting for you to come out.” Brian sighed. “Rog, let’s just trust them, okay? They’re our best friends.”

“Fine.”

We waited a few minutes for the duo to leave and presumably for Roger to get into cupboard. There was no way of knowing whether or not he’d actually go through with it.

“Even if this doesn’t work, I will stay with you, Deaky.” Freddie promised. “Do you understand, darling? I love you. I still want to marry you. I don’t care if it means the end of Queen. We’ll always be together. But you don’t have to worry about any of that because this  _will_ work.”

He brought me up to his lips again. “Here goes nothing.” I said timidly giving Freddie another awkward kiss.

There was a blinding flash of light that seemed to come out of nowhere. I shut my eyes waiting for it to pass. When I opened my eyes again, I found myself crouched in front of Freddie who was seated on a piano bench. We were in the barn at Ridge Farm where we shared our first kiss. I struggled to remember how we got here. Things got even stranger when my ring fell from my head. I caught it before it could hit the ground and slid it on my finger where it belonged. Why would I be wearing it on my head? It was a ring not a crown.

Freddie appeared just as confused as me. “John? W-what are we doing here? Why can’t I remember? I know you’re not as hammered as me. Please tell me you’re sober enough to tell me how we ended up here.”

“I wish I knew.” I said.

When Freddie smiled I felt more calm despite having no memories of the past few hours. “This is where you first kissed me.” Freddie said. “Do you remember that, my love?”

“How could I forget?” I grinned, leaning down to kiss him again. Freddie pulled me onto his lap as we kissed. “Mmm. You taste like coffee and sugar.” He whispered. “So do you.” I realized. There was not a trace of alcohol on Freddie’s breath which was surprising. I figured at least one of us was drunk. “Does caffeine cause memory blackouts?”

“I guess it does. We must have gotten drunk on coffee. I’m not sure how that’s possible, but it’s the only explanation.” Freddie said. He tilted his head to the side looking me over. “Darling, what are you wearing?”

I looked down finding myself in a bizarre combination of a neon pink flowing shirt and tight white pants. It certainly wasn’t my style, and I had nothing like it in my closet that I knew of. “I must get the name of that designer and have them make all of your clothes for you from now on. You look absolutely perfect!” Freddie proclaimed.

“You think so?” I asked, feeling myself blush.

He brushed my hair aside and leaned in and I eagerly anticipating the kiss. Our mouths were inches from each other when Freddie stopped. He looked me in the eye with a teasing smirk. “Perfect.” He repeated rolling his r. I closed the space between us. This was indeed perfect in every sense of the word.

_Brian’s POV_

Why was I back at Ridge Farm? Why couldn't I remember anything? My memory of the last few hours was just a black void. This wasn’t like me. I was usually the responsible one who didn’t get completed wasted every night.

“Bri, I think it worked!”

I jumped back in shock when Roger’s muffled voice came out of the cupboard. Was he in there again? Wait a minute. I was back here, Roger was in the cupboard again, and I couldn’t remember anything…Was it possible to have time traveled back in time to last year? I could have fallen into some sort of time warp. I was certainly feeling some deja vu.

“Brian, are you still there?”

If I had somehow miraculously time traveled, then I didn’t want to do anything to unravel the space time continuum. I responded as best as I could. “Roger, you need to give it up. Getting your song on the album isn’t worth all this.”

“Song on the album? What the hell are you talking about?” The door to the cupboard poked open and Roger crawled out. “Ohhh. I get it.” He exclaimed. “You’re really trying to recreate their first kiss. Yeah we were probably arguing about I’m in Love with my Car when Fred and Deaks were getting it on.”

Before I could question what he was talking about, Freddie walked into the room, awkwardly cradling John like a baby.

“Yes!” Roger shouted. “I knew it would work! You’re back to normal, Deaky!”

“What are you talking about?” John asked him.

“We can’t remember how we got here.” Freddie said.

“Neither do I.” I said letting out a sigh of relief. “We must have gotten pretty drunk last night.”

“That’s what I thought, but we don’t smell like alcohol. It’s a total mystery.” Freddie remarked.

“You don’t remember?” Roger cried. “How can you not remember? It was so surreal. Deaky was tiny and we had to carry him around in our hands.”

“I want what you’re smoking.” Freddie said.

However, I was concerned that Roger’s bizarre statements were a result of something more serious than drugs. “Roggie, how much oxygen did you lose staying in the cupboard? Do you feel lightheaded? Do you want me to get you some water?”

“Y-you really…don’t remember?” Roger looked at all three of us. We gave him back perplexed stares. Whatever was going on, I knew I needed to take care of my boyfriend.

“I’m sorry, love. I’m afraid we don’t remember. Here, let me get you some water. You need to go lie down.”

_Roger’s POV_

“But I’m telling the truth.” I protested as Brian pulled the covers over me like I was a damn child.

“I’m sure you are. Sometimes when you go for hours without food or water, things seem real that aren’t real. Does that make sense? Just rest. You’ll feel more with it soon.” He planted a kiss on my forehead.

“I had a full breakfast and drank two mugs of coffee on the way over here. I was only in the cupboard for a few minutes this time.” I said. “Why don’t you believe me? Don’t you find it odd that you Freddie and John can’t remember how you got here?”

“It is odd.” Brian agreed. “But I’m sure there’s a more logical explanation than all this nonsense about wizards.”

“It’s not nonsense. You were there. You came with me when we rescued Deaky from Paul and Evanora. It was yesterday. Don’t you remember?”

“Yesterday…” Brian shut his eyes in thought as if it was such a struggle to remember something that hadn’t even happened twenty-four hours ago. He shook his head. “Honey, it couldn’t have bene yesterday. We got engaged yesterday. Remember? I took you to the music hall where we first met and proposed. Then we went back to Freddie’s and celebrated because he and Deaky also got engaged.”

“No.” I insisted, “I mean yes we got engaged, but not like that. That was how it was supposed to go, but we didn’t make it to the music hall because we were following Paul’s truck…” I stopped myself when I realized how crazy I sounded. I knew I was right, but I was beginning to doubt myself. “Maybe I’ll remember better if I get some rest.” I sighed.

“You sleep as long as you need. Call me if you need anything.” Brian squeezed my hand gently assuring me that I’d be okay. I nodded and let my head fall back against the pillow. “Love you, Bri.” I cooed. He smiled. “I love you too.”

As soon as Brian turned off the light and left, a strange figure emerged in front of the bed. I turned the light back on so I could get a better look. It was a mysterious man in a black suit with a matching black top hat. How did he get in here?

“Roger Taylor.” The stranger knew my name. “I’m from the magic council.”

“Oh sweet! Yeah. Bowie mentioned something about you. You’re going to tell me that I’m a wizard, right?”

“That is correct. You are a wizard, and as such you must bare the responsibility of keeping the magic a secret from your human friends and family.”

“Fuck!” I cried. “What’s the fun in being a wizard if I can’t brag about it?”

“These are the rules. You must follow them or there will be consequences. If you refuse to keep your magic a secret, we may just have to remove you from your relationships with these humans.”

“You can’t do that.” I protested. “I’m in a band with them.” I held up my ring. “I’m also engaged to one of them.”

“If you want it to stay that way, you’ll keep this a secret.” He threatened.

“My friends and boyfriend mean the world to me.” I sighed, “So I guess I’ll abide by your stupid rules.”

“Very good.” The man said. Before I could ask him any questions, he disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared.

I shut my eyes, using my magic to envision my beautiful future with Brian. We were going to have such a great life, and I was excited to experience it all with him and the boys. Excitement bubbled within me as I watched us wow all of Wembley Stadium at Live Aid. That was less than ten years away. “We’re going to be legends.” I exclaimed unable to wipe the smile off of my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue will take place in the future, and we will see what the boys are up to and get a glimpse of Freddie and Deaky’s family. Stay tuned!


	7. Epilogue: Delilah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie and Deaky take their daughter, Delilah, to the set of Bohemian Rhapsody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! The end of this story. I just wanna say that I had a lot of fun writing this one, and I'm surprised it's so popular because it's very different from my others. I love writing fluff like this, so I'm glad people enjoy reading it as well. Thank you for all your support. I will always be a writer, but I don't think I'd be as inspired if I didn't have an audience, so you guys are a big part of my work as well. Love you guys! 
> 
> Now here is the epilogue that will be incredibly sweet and somewhat different from the story as a whole. It takes place in 2018. Enjoy!

_John's POV_

I sat in the car, playing Candy Crush on my phone while I waited for the bell to ring. I was about to win the level when the screen changed to an incoming call. I was annoyed until I saw the picture of Freddie's face pop up. I eagerly answered. "Hey, Freddie. Why are you calling?"

"No reason, darling." I could hear the smile in his voice. "I just love the sound of your voice."

"Really?" I laughed, " _My_ voice? Is that right? Honey, need I remind you that you're the one with the legendary voice."

"I miss you." Freddie cooed.

I glanced down at the time displayed on the car clock. "I literally left an hour ago."

"That's one hour too long. What is taking you so long?" he complained. "Break Delilah out that bloody prison already and get over here so I can give you both big hugs."

"Freddie, we've been through this. Delilah is not in prison. She's in school. We're responsible parents, and responsible parents enroll their children in school, so they can have an education."

We often disputed how we would raise our daughter, but the one thing we agreed on was how much we loved her. Unlike me, Freddie wanted Delilah homeschooled not only because of her high profile with the last name Deacon-Mercury, but also because of her health condition.

Delilah was born prematurely and faced many challenges in the first few years of her life because of it. When we went to the orphanage looking to adopt a baby, she was being kept in an incubator. We were told the newborn wouldn't live to see six months, and that was the moment we both fell in love and knew that we had to raise this little miracle no matter what.

Delilah's birth mother had died of a drug overdose and her biological father was in prison serving a life sentence for various violent crimes ranging from sexual assault to murder. Freddie and I were all this little innocent baby had in the world, and we cherished her. We named her after our beloved cat who had sadly passed away years earlier. Freddie was convinced that one of Delilah's nine lives was in our daughter, and that was why she had such a fighting spirit.

By the time Delilah was two, she was able to breathe, eat and move on her own. She wasn't completely healthy, but the doctors confirmed that with a special diet, medication, and physical therapy, Delilah would be able to live a long life. Although much smaller than average babies that age, she no longer had to spend nights in the hospital and go through countless surgeries. Freddie and I felt very blessed, but things just continued to look up from there.

Over the next year, Delilah defied all of our expectations by making tremendous progress beginning to walk and talk and behave just like any healthy happy toddler would. Eventually the physical therapist and speech pathologist dismissed her as a patient because she no longer needed the extra help.

Last year, I convinced Freddie to have Delilah enrolled in the first grade. I was originally against the idea like him, but then I noticed a certain trend in our daughter's behavior. Delilah loved to play school with her dolls and stuffed animals. When we went to the store, she would always ask either me or Freddie (whoever was pushing the cart where she sat) to take her down the school supply aisle for some reason. She seemed to have her eye on a backpack with a kitty cat on it. I discussed the idea of sending Delilah to school because she was doing so well, but Freddie was hesitant. However, what really made Freddie give in and agree to the idea was when Delilah flat out told us that she wanted to go. 

"Papa, Daddy, am I ever gonna go to school?"She asked in the sweetest softest voice imaginable. I wanted to say yes right then and there, but it wasn't entirely my decision. Freddie and I needed to be in agreement.

"Darling, that's what your tutor is for. She says you're one of her brightest pupils.You can read and write and add and subtract. That's what they would have you do in school, and you alreadyknow how to do it." Freddie said.

"But all the normal kids get to go to school. Can't I be normal too?"

Unable to take it anymore, I pulled her into a hug. "Honey, you're just like all the other kids. There's nothing you can't do." I told her.

"Normal is overrated." Freddie said. "But if you really want to go to school that badly, then we'll have you enrolled right away and you can start in the fall."

Delilah's eyes lit up. "Yes, yes, yes! Thank you Papa."

"You won't regret this." I told Freddie later that night. "Traditional school will be good for her."

"I hope so." He replied. "But I'm going to miss having her around the house."

Now Delilah was currently in second grade and doing great. I was glad we made this decision, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't slightly concerned. Delilah was so much smaller than her classmates. She was more like the size of a kindergartener than a second grader. The doctors confirmed that her growth was just delayed rather than stunted, and we had seen her grow quite a bit through the years, so there was nothing to worry about. Soon she would have a growth spurt and catch up to her peers, but it would take some more time.

"Deaky, are you still there?" Freddie's voice on the phone interrupted my reflection.

"Still here." I confirmed.

"Did the bell ring yet? Is Delilah with you? Are you coming to the set?"

"Try to be patient, Freddie." I sighed. "Why don't you go hang out with the cast? I'm sure spending time with Rami will help him give a better performance."

"Rami and the boys are still in makeup. Brian and Roger went out to lunch, and I'm bored here on a lonely sound stage all by myself. I need you and Delilah." Freddie drawled trying to guilt me into coming sooner. 

"We'll be there for you in about twenty minutes. Okay, love? Just hang tight." 

"But darling," he whined, "I want you here, and I want you now!" 

I rolled my eyes. "Watch cat videos on Youtube or something. That'll make the time go by faster." 

"I do adore all those cat videos, but--Oh good! I'm not alone anymore. Adam just got here. We're filming his cameo today. See you very soon, my love."

"Tell him I say hi." I looked up noticing kids beginning to line up outside to be escorted to their after school activities. "I've got to go, Fred. Love you." 

At long last the bell rang, and all the kids came rushing outside in a chaotic swarm that the teachers were unable to control. I spotted the long black hair perfectly pulled back into two adorable pigtails with rainbow ribbons courtesy of Freddie. Delilah's kitty cat backpack was nearly the size of her and weighed her down slightly as she skipped across the pavement, purposefully stomping hard to activate her light up shoes. I got out of my car and scooped the little angel up into my arms, smothering her in kisses. "Daddy!" She giggled. I removed the  backpack from around her shoulders and put it in the trunk. Then I clicked Delilah into her carseat. 

Only that sweet smile across her face abruptly faded. I realized there were two boys about twice Delilah's size watching her and laughing. They quickly ran away when I shot them the nastiest glare I could muster. 

It broke my heart when Delilah was still pouting as I got back into the driver seat of the car. She averted my gaze and played with the loose tooth in her mouth. "Daddy, is it true that when the tooth fairy takes my tooth away she won't replace it with a big girl tooth and another baby tooth will grow back?" 

"You'll get a dollar under your pillow, and I promise a big girl tooth will grow back. Who told you it would be another baby tooth?" My only guess was those two boys. I could never bring myself to harm to a child, but in that moment I was tempted with the idea especially as Delilah began to cry. "E-Eli and Jack...They said...that I will never have a big girl tooth because I'm not a big girl and I'm still a baby and I'll always be a baby."

"That's not true!" I cried, "Delilah, you know that you're beautiful big girl and you're not a baby."

"But it is true. You and Papa are always calling me your baby...a-and...I still have to sit in this baby seat. So I must be a baby." 

That was probably why the boys were laughing. Delilah was the only one of her classmates to not have outgrown her carseat. Legally and for safety reasons, she had to be in one, but I wanted to spare her the embarrassment. It wasn't fair. Delilah was just like all the other kids in every single way except she was a bit smaller. Maybe Freddie was right and we should have homeschooled her.

"I'm going to have a talk with the parents of those boys." And as I said this I realized it wouldn't resolve the problem. My mother had said the same thing to me when I came home from school teary eyed from bullies mocking the gap in my teeth, and the intervention only made things worse. 

"Honey, just ignore them. Yes, you'll always be our baby, but that doesn't make you a baby in general. You're gonna have a mouthful of beautiful big girl teeth that will make everyone jealous." I told her.

"I want to have teeth like Papa."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. I adored Freddie's overbite, but he too faced bullying over his smile when he was younger. The kids called him Bucky. God, why were children such little assholes? 

"You don't want my gap?" I teased. 

Delilah shook her head. "I want Papa's teeth." She was smiling again, so that made me happy. "Are we going to see Papa and Uncle Brian and Uncle Roger in the place where they're making the movie?" 

"Yes. That's where we're going now. Papa really misses you. I just talked to him on the phone. He really wants to see you."

"I want to see him too, and I want to see Rami pretend to be him and Joe pretend to be you. They're really good at playing pretend. They look and act just like you do."

"They're actors, honey. They're supposed to be good at it, but we scouted the very best to make the movie absolutely perfect. I can't wait to see how the final product comes out." 

While Brian and Roger were the ones in charge of the movie, Freddie and I were still active on set and spent a lot of time with Rami and Joe  to give them tips on how to nail their roles. Everyone on set of course adored Delilah. She was such a joy to have around while everyone was working so hard. 

I showed my ID to the security guard and was welcomed onto the set. I held Delilah's hand as we walked to the sound studio where Freddie was waiting for us. He claimed to be all alone when we talked on the phone, but now the room was alive and busy. Rami was using the prop payphone and reciting his lines, but the cameras weren't rolling yet, so he was obviously just practicing. Brian and Roger were prepping Ben and Joe for when they had to go on. Gwilym tried to listen to their advice as well, but he was busy adjusting his wig with the help of some makeup artists. 

I found Freddie sitting in the passenger seat of a prop truck next to Adam Lambert. The two were fraternizing and laughing. Adam, of course, had our blessing to continue touring with Brian and Roger, and he got along quite well with us. Freddie and I still did concerts and public appearances occasionally, but our main focus was raising Delilah and enjoying our family life. So we were grateful that Adam allowed us to retire and still keep Queen's legacy alive. 

"Papa! Adam!" Delilah let go of my hand and eagerly ran to the truck. I followed making sure she didn't trip over any wires or props. "My darling!" Freddie exclaimed picking her up and putting her on his lap. "Oh Delilah! I hope you had a good day in school, but you were gone way too long." He began to tighten the ribbons in her hair, smoothing the pigtails back into place. 

"What's up, Delilah?" Adam grinned. "How's my favorite baby girl?" 

"Adam," I  warned, "You might not want to use that word." But the damage was done. Even though Adam meant well, Delilah started to cry. It was always heart wrenching whenever my girl sobbed. 

"No!" Freddie exclaimed, "No, none of that! Give me a happy face. Come on, darling. Why are you crying? Please stop. Deaky, do something!" He rocked Delilah gently in his arms as she cried, but no matter how much he shushed her, she continued to bawl.

"I'm so sorry." Adam said. "I don't know what I did to upset her."

"It's not your fault." I assured him. Feeling helpless, I wiped the tears from Delilah's cheeks only to have my fingers wet from even more tears spilling from her eyes. "Shh. Shh. You're a big girl, Delilah, and everyone loves you. They wouldn't allow babies onto the movie set you know." I wasn't sure what to else to say to remedy the situation. 

"Adam, assume your position. We're filming now. Freddie, Delilah, get out of the truck please!"

Adam apologized again as Freddie carried Delilah out of the truck, and we moved away to allow them to film the scene. 

"Delilah, please." Freddie choked. "You know I hate it when you cry. Now please tell me what's wrong so I can fix it." Just Freddie's naivety made me want to sob alongside Delilah. This wasn't something we could just "fix". I hated not knowing what to do to make our girl feel better. 

"I'm too small." She whimpered. 

"Some boys were teasing her at school." I sighed.

"Give me their names and addresses. I will hunt them down and see to it that they die a slow and painful death." Freddie threatened. "No one makes my darling cry." 

"But they're right, Papa. I can't do anything because I'm tiny, and I'll always be a baby." 

"No, they're not right. Yes, you're  _our_  baby, and you might be small, but you have a big heart." Freddie said. "You can do anything, Delilah. Do you understand? There is nothing out of your reach. Dream big, darling, because their are no limits to what you can achieve." 

Roger was still talking to Joe and Ben, but Brian and Gwilym came over to see what the fuss was about. It was eerie how similar they looked. Gwilym offered to buy her a candy bar from the vending machine when he saw Delilah crying. Freddie and I agreed that it would be okay to let her go off her diet just this once. "Delilah, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Brian asked. 

"You probably can't relate to this, Brimi." Freddie said, "But Delilah has this outrageous notion that she's too small. It's ridiculous I tell you!"

"But it's true." Delilah said again.

"Delilah Deacon-Mercury, you stop that right now!" This was one of the rare times I raised my voice with her. It got her attention, and she dried her eyes. "You listen to your Papa when he tells you that you're not different than any of the other kids, and you can do anything you want. You are supported and loved by everyone in this room and so many more people. We all want to see you succeed and you couldn't let us down even if you tried."

"It's true." Brian said. "You're a big inspiration to us, Delilah." 

By now, Roger, Ben and Joe walked over to us to see what was going on and to comfort Delilah. Gwilym also returned with the promised treat from the vending machine. 

"So now do you feel any better, darling?" Freddie asked her.

"I think so." She sniffled. "Can you sing me my song, Papa."

"Of course I can."

_'Delilah, Delilah, oh my, oh my, oh my - you're irresistible - ooh ooh ooh...'_

"No, Papa." She stopped him, "That's not my song." 

"Oh. You want to hear your song." Freddie smirked. _'It's a little bit funny this feeling inside...'_

"No!" Delilah giggled, "That's Uncle Sharon's song. I wanna to hear my song." 

"Alright, but only because I love you so much. No one else can get Freddie Mercury to sing a generic pop song. You have great power over me." 

 _'Hey there, Delilah_  
What's it like in New York city?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But, girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes, you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear, it's true...'

"Yes!" Delilah exclaimed. "That's my song!" And she let him continue. Freddie glared at me when he sang but was unable to keep up the look of animosity for very long without fighting back fits of laughter in between the verses of the song. We both knew that I was the one who accidentally set the radio to a pop instead of rock station where Delilah was first introduced to the song and became more obsessed with it than any of the Queen songs. Freddie would never let me live that one down. 

"Are you satisfied, dear?" Freddie laughed. 

"Mmhmm." Delilah replied. "Thanks, Papa." 

"You see, darling. I'm willing to do anything for you to show you how special you are. Even sing some frivolous drivel like that when I have an entire catalogue of brilliant songs to choose from."

" _Oooh look what you made him do. Look what you made him do. Look what you just made him do."_ Roger sang. "Get it? Because you made him sing a frivolous generic pop song like that?" 

"Do us a favor and don't ever sing Taylor Swift again. You're far better suited for I'm in Love With my Car." Freddie remarked. 

"You just don't appreciate my humor." 

"I appreciate your humor, Roger." Ben said.

"You see! Ben gets me. That's why he's my favorite person, not to mention the most handsome man to ever live." 

"Excuse me?" Brian cleared his throat.

Roger shrugged. "What can I say, Bri? We found someone who fit the role perfectly because I'm also everyone's favorite person and the most handsome man to ever live." 

I shifted my attention back onto Delilah. She was focused on Rami and Adam filming their scene. "Did you and Papa really have long hair like that?"

"We did." I replied. "Rockstars wore their hair longer in the 70s." 

"Uncle Brian still wears his hair long." Delilah noted. 

She turned back to Brian. Now he and Roger were in one of their verbal fights with Gwilym taking Brian's side, Ben taking Roger's side, and Joe remaining neutral. 

Meanwhile Freddie snuck up behind Delilah and hoisted her up onto his shoulders. "Still feeling small now, darling?" 

"No." Delilah giggled. "Look, Daddy! I'm taller than Gwilym and Uncle Brian now!" 

"You are." I grinned. "Now you're the tallest person here."

Roger took Delilah from Freddie's shoulders and held her in his arms. "You really think you're small?" He asked. Delilah looked down at her light up shoes sadly. "Well, did I ever tell you the story of how your dad once shrunk down to the size of my thumb?"

Delilah looked at me wide eyed. "Daddy is that true?"

"You know Uncle Roger. Always making up stories." I laughed. 

"If it was true, I could only imagine how adorable you'd be, Deaks." Freddie said, pulling me into his arms and kissing the top of my head. "I would get so overwhelmed wanting to hold you in the palm of my hands. Oh you'd be so cute!"  

"It's true." Roger said. "Do you wanna hear the story?" 

"Yes please." Delilah said. 

"Well this should be interesting." Brian said. 

"Let me entertain you." Roger said. "It all started in 1976 when we were working on our album A Day at the Races..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I actually like the song Hey There Delilah by the Plain White T's. I don't hate all modern music even though I come off that way. I'm a fan of Ed Sheeran and Lady Gaga, and I even have a soft spot for Taylor Swift. Of course, my all time favorite band is obviously Queen, and I mostly just listen to them along with Disney movie soundtracks (I'm a die hard Disney fan), the Beatles, David Bowie, Michael Jackson (yes I still listen to his music despite everything), and Elton John. Speaking of Elton John, I saw Rocket Man and loved it! I'm bias so I liked Bohemian Rhapsody better, but I would definitely recommend seeing Rocket Man. My favorite Elton John song is Your Song as alluded in this story. I have no idea why I'm rambling about my taste in music. LOL 
> 
> Anyway I think this was the perfect ending for this story even though it had a different tone than the rest of it. Let me know what you think! Thanks again for reading my work.
> 
>  
> 
> -Beth


	8. Fan Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not an update.

Just thought I'd share. On Wattpad I recently asked people to start making fan art to be added to my stories. The talented @[ellielovebot](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ellielovebot) made these for Chapter 2: Don't You Hear Me Calling You.

They came out amazing and I couldn't be happier!!! 

Anyway, I only asked for fan art on Wattpad, but if anyone on here wants to illustrate any part of any of my stories, I would be super appreciative. I'll add all fan art to the stories and give you a shoutout! Unfortunately, I can't draw, but at least I can write. Thanks guys.

 

-Beth 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's kinda fluff and not much happens, but it's the prologue, so it's mainly exposition. In the next chapter the actual plot will commence! Before I continue though I should point out that I don't feel comfortable writing smut. I know I'm going to lose a lot of readers for announcing that but I stand by it. I only rate my stories mature because of the swearing. The closest thing you'll get to smut is the hand on your grease gun reference. I'm sorry if you were looking forward to Deacury smut, but hopefully you'll enjoy the fluff and the adventure instead!


End file.
